Algún lugar al que pertenezca
by lunaticomoony
Summary: Una revisión a los hechos pasados, a los errores cometidos y a las esperanzas perdidas. La vida de Severus Snape, desde su punto de vista.
1. Where this began

Algún lugar al que pertenezca

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Harry Potter, ni de sus personajes, ni de nada de lo relacionado con los libros; todos los derechos son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. El título del fan-fic, así como los nombres de los capítulos, están inspirados en la canción "Somwhere I Belong" del grupo Linkin Park. Fuera de eso, la idea es 100 mía.

Advertencias: No hay ninguna; es un fan-fic apto para todo público. POV de Severus Snape.

Sinopsis: La vida de Severus Snape, contada desde su punto de vista.

**Capítulo ****I. ****Where this began...**

**"No tengo nada que decir, estoy perdido en el vacío de mi interior"**

Ya casi no siento dolor. Todo lo que percibo es un líquido tibio que emana de mi pecho, deslizándose lentamente en rededor mío; me parece que escucho voces lejanas aunque no estoy seguro de lo que dicen. Todo se ha convertido en un insistente zumbido... es como un murmullo sutil que me embota el cerebro... así que esto es la muerte: un murmullo sutil... nunca me imaginé que pudiera llegar de esta forma; en honor a la verdad, nunca había pensado seriamente en la muerte, de la misma forma en que nunca me tomé en serio la vida... pensándolo bien, mi vida no ha sido otra cosa, más que un murmullo sutil.

Ahora que estoy a punto de morir, ante mis ojos aparecen incontables recuerdos que pensaba que se habían ido para siempre. Ahora mismo puedo verlo... ese día en que mi padre se fue. No pudo aceptar el hecho de que mi madre no le hubiese dicho lo que ella era realmente. Era como si ella fuera un fenómeno de circo; siempre la trató con mucha dureza y sólo esperó hasta que yo diera alguna muestra de "anormalidad" para decidirse a dejarnos para siempre. Yo solo tenía cuatro años en aquél entonces y aún así lo recuerdo tan claramente como si hubiese sido ayer... nunca pude perdonárselo; me dolía el solo pensar que nos hubiese tratado de esa forma, como si fuésemos basura. Sin embargo, simplemente pretendía que no me importaba...

Es ahí... es a partir de ese momento donde todo comenzó... 

Después de que mi padre se fue, mi madre tuvo que conseguirse un empleo para poder mantenernos. Se hizo de un trabajo mediocre en una tienda de ingredientes para pociones. No fue fácil ya que desde que se había casado con mi padre, había optado por dejar la magia de lado, y se había desligado incluso de sus amistades y conocidos en el mundo mágico. Sin embargo, siempre fue muy buena en pociones; supongo que parte de su talento lo heredé yo.

Durante ese tiempo, lo pasaba con una tía; ella ya era muy anciana, pero al menos cuidaba de mí con diligencia. Su casa no era muy grande, pero en comparación a donde vivíamos, a mí me parecía un palacio. Incluso tenía un pequeño pasadizo secreto que conducía a una habitación detrás de las paredes. Era ahí en donde yo pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo; me gustaba sentarme en esa habitación, mientras veía las ilustraciones en los viejos libros que mi tía guardaba; luego aprendí a leer y pasé de simplemente ver los dibujos a leer todo lo que caía en mis manos. Así transcurrió mi infancia hasta los ocho años. Fue cuando mi tía murió, dejándole esa casa a mi madre. Nos mudamos de inmediato a la casita de Spinner's End, dejando el horrendo departamento muggle donde solíamos vivir con mi padre. No obstante, nuestra situación económica no era boyante. Mi tía me había hablado del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería; decía que seguramente yo iría ahí cuando cumpliera once años. Sin embargo, me daba cuenta de que necesitaría algo más que buenas intenciones para poder ir; así que le pedí a mi madre que me dejara trabajar. Al principio no le pareció mucho la idea, pero me vio tan decidido que logré convencerla.

Me consiguió un empleo en el callejón Diagon, en Flourish y Blotts. Era un trabajo perfecto para mí; en mis ratos libres, leía todo lo que podía. Mi trabajo consistía en ordenar y clasificar los libros conforme iban llegando; a veces me encargaban surtir los pedidos; por lo regular atendía siempre alumnos de Hogwarts. Así pasaron muchos días hasta que llegó el momento esperado: ahora era mi turno de surtir mi propia lista de libros escolares. Finalmente iría a Hogwarts. Recuerdo lo emocionado y ansioso que estaba. Me moría de ganas por demostrar todo lo que sabía y de lo que era capaz. Mi madre no lo sospechaba siquiera, pero cuando ella dormía, yo tomaba su varita y practicaba algunos de los hechizos que había estudiado en los libros. Algunos salían bastante bien, otros no tanto; pero sentía que llevaba una gran ventaja sobre la mayoría de mis compañeros.

Recuerdo que mi madre me dio muchas recomendaciones antes de subir al expreso de Hogwarts. Especialmente me recomendó, que no le mencionara a nadie lo que mi padre era en realidad, así que acordamos que, si alguien llegaba a preguntarme, mentiría y diría que él había muerto ya, pero que había sido un mago... a ella no le hacía mucha gracia, pero comprendía que era la única forma de que no me marginaran y menospreciaran, así que aceptó.

Ya en el expreso, busqué un lugar al final del tren. Me había ya instalado, y estaba leyendo un libro, cuando entró un chico, cuya apariencia y nerviosismo indicaban que también era de primer año.  
- Hola... ehmm... ¿te importaría si me siento aquí? Es que ya no hay lugar en los demás compartimentos.- Dijo tímidamente. Parecía estar enfermo, tenía ojeras y lucía algo demacrado. Yo asentí en silencio y él entró al compartimiento, arrastrando su baúl. Entonces se presentó a si mismo.  
- Me llamo Remus Lupin. También eres de primer año, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo te llamas?- Me dijo al tiempo que me tendía la mano.  
- Severus Snape.- Dije secamente, estrechando su mano. Me daba lo mismo quién fuera él. Yo no iba a Hogwarts para hacerme de amigos, así que volví a mi lectura. Noté que él se sentaba también y acomodaba sus pertenencias en el maletero; me ponía de malas su nerviosismo, así que decidí dejar mi libro a un lado.  
- ¡Oye! Creo que me acuerdo de ti. Mi padre me llevó a Flourish y Blotts por mis libros y tú estabas en la librería. ¿Trabajabas ahí?- Dijo él.  
- Sí, así es.- Respondí simplemente. ¿Qué esperaba este chico? ¿Que le contara anécdotas acerca de lo que es tener que ganarse la vida, siendo tan joven?  
- Y... ¿y qué... dices? ¿Tienes idea de... en que casa te va a tocar? Yo no sé mucho, mi padre me habló de algunas cosas, ¿sabes? Estoy muy emocionado. Mi padre se puso muy contento de que iba a venir a Hogwarts porque...- En ese justo instante se detuvo, como si se hubiese percatado de que hablaba de más. Qué curioso, nunca lo había pensado, pero ahora me parece entender el por qué. Probablemente estuvo a punto de decirme que era un licántropo. Ignoro como hubiera yo reaccionado, si él se hubiese atrevido a contármelo en aquél entonces... tal vez habríamos logrado entendernos mucho mejor que nadie... porque yo también sabía lo que era ser discriminado. Por eso es que nunca tuve amigos, todos los niños de mi cuadra, me consideraban un "bicho raro", me ponían apodos y se burlaban de mí a mis espaldas. Sin embargo, dudo mucho que las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes. Lupin era un pobre iluso, que creía que no había cosa más maravillosa que tener amigos. Yo nunca los necesité.  
- Eso depende del Sombrero Seleccionador. -Le respondí simplemente. Me crucé de brazos y desvié la mirada hacia la ventana. Me incomodaba mucho la presencia de ese chico; él parecía ansioso de seguir conversando, pero creo que entendió que no iba a lograr nada conmigo, así que también decidió guardar silencio. Yo me harté de la situación, así que decidí salir un momento del compartimiento. Me aproximé a la puerta cuando esta se abrió de repente y otro chico, algo más alto que yo, pero que supuse que también era de primer curso se metía a nuestro compartimiento, seguido de otro. Un chico de anteojos y cabello alborotado. En sus prisas, me hicieron caer al suelo. Iban riéndose tontamente y difícilmente notaron que me habían tirado. Yo me puse de pie simplemente y los dejé ahí riéndose... Black y Potter... siempre fueron un par de imbéciles...

Salí del compartimiento y en el pasillo me encontré el motivo por el cual ese par de torpes se escondían. Se trataba de un chico que debía de estar en alguno de los últimos cursos. Era enorme y tenía cara de pocos amigos... además de que, de la cabeza, le salían un par de tentáculos. Se dirigió hacia mi, enfurecido y me sujetó por el cuello de la playera.  
- ¡En donde está ese par de idiotas!- Demandó, mientras me zarandeaba con fuerza. Yo simplemente me le quedé mirando. La verdad es que estaba aterrado, pero tampoco quería parecer un soplón, y con más valor del que sentía le respondí:  
- No lo sé y no me importa.- Procuré responder tan cortantemente como pude y logré la reacción esperada: El chico se enojó tanto que sacó su varita y me apuntó con ella, mirándome con odio. Me moría de miedo, pero hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano por mantenerme tranquilo, saqué mi varita de inmediato y sin pensarlo dos veces, le hice una maldición que había leído y que estaba esperando poder practicar.  
- ¡PETRÍFICUS TOTALUS!- Dije con fuerza y el chico cayó al suelo, completamente rígido. Miré entonces al lugar donde segundos antes había estado el bravucón y me quedé frío. Unos pasos más allá, estaba otro muchacho; era alto y rubio. Llevaba puesta ya la túnica del colegio y lucía una placa de prefecto. Comprendí que estaba en serios problemas, pero a pesar de todo, luché por mantenerme impávido. El chico me miraba de manera extraña, entre asombrado y divertido. Se aproximó, sacó su varita, la dirigió a mi "víctima" y lo liberó de la maldición.  
-¡Lárgate de aquí Goyle!- Le dijo al otro chico, quien se alejó despavorido por el pasillo y se refugió en un compartimiento, mientras los tentáculos en su cabeza ondeaban al aire. El prefecto guardó su varita, me sujetó por el hombro y me condujo hasta otro compartimiento. Abrió la puerta, pero no estaba vacío, había un par de chicas.  
- ¡Fuera!- Dijo el chico de manera imperiosa y las dos chicas salieron de inmediato, sin decir nada. El chico me hizo entrar al compartimiento y con un empujón me obligó a sentarme. Acto seguido, corrió las cortinas del compartimiento, se sentó frente a mí y durante unos minutos simplemente permaneció ahí observándome, con gesto divertido.  
- O mucho me equivoco, o tú eres de primer año.- Dijo él. No era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Yo simplemente asentí con la cabeza; él continuó -Sabes, ese maleficio es bastante avanzado, especialmente si ni siquiera has tomado una sola clase en Hogwarts. ¿Dónde lo aprendiste?  
- Yo... lo leí en un libro... nunca lo había hecho antes.- Respondí inseguro. No comprendía lo que ese chico quería de mí.  
-Disculpa mis modales. Permíteme presentarme. Me llamo Lucius Malfoy.- Dijo al tiempo que me tendía una mano. Yo la estreché, algo inseguro.  
-Severus Snape.- Respondí simplemente. Hacía tan solo unos instantes, creía que estaba en un verdadero aprieto, pero ese chico no parecía interesado en reprenderme.  
-Estaba a punto de preguntarte si eras un mago de sangre limpia, pero veo que es innecesario. Un sangre-sucia no sería capaz de hacer algo así, difícilmente se enteran de que son magos hasta que reciben su carta; ni siquiera deberían permitirles asistir a Hogwarts.- Dijo él con un gesto de desprecio. Ahí comenzaba la farsa. Sin importar lo mucho que me había desagradado su comentario, comprendí que no me quedaba ninguna otra opción, que seguir fingiendo.  
-Así es, soy un mago de sangre limpia.- Mentí descaradamente.   
-Espero que te quedes en Slytherin. Yo pertenezco ahí; claro que ya estoy en sexto curso, pero estoy seguro de que nos veremos de vez en cuando. Tal vez quieras compartir conmigo algunas de tus habilidades. Es increíble, pero algunos de mis compañeros de clase son bastante ineptos.  
-Seguro, cuando quieras.- Respondí yo, pero la verdad es que lo único que deseaba era largarme de ahí cuanto antes.  
-Bien Severus. Te dejo entonces, supongo que debo ir ahora a ver a Goyle; esos tentáculos en su cabeza no son algo que normalmente lleve consigo... es un idiota.- Dijo con desgano, al tiempo que salía del compartimiento.


	2. I was confused

Algún lugar al que pertenezca

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Harry Potter, ni de sus personajes, ni de nada de lo relacionado con los libros; todos los derechos son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. El título del fan-fic, así como los nombres de los capítulos, están inspirados en la canción "Somwhere I Belong" del grupo Linkin Park. Fuera de eso, la idea es 100 mía.

Advertencias: No hay ninguna; es un fan-fic apto para todo público. POV de Severus Snape.

Sinopsis: La vida de Severus Snape, contada desde su punto de vista.

**Capítulo II. I was confused  
**

"Y dejé todo para descubrir que no soy la única persona con estas cosas en la mente."

Volví al compartimiento y me encontré con que Black y Potter continuaban ahí, bombardeando a Lupin con preguntas insubstanciales. No tenía ningún interés en participar en su inútil charla, así que me concreté a sentarme en mi lugar y a continuar con la lectura de mi libro.

De momento, Potter se puso de pie y empezó a explicar con grandes aspavientos, algo que había estado haciendo durante el verano y debido a sus manoteos, golpeó el libro que leía, haciendo que se me cayera al suelo. Me levanté molesto para recoger mi libro, pero Potter había sido más rápido y lo tendió hacia mí diciendo:

- Lo siento, es que a veces soy un poco impulsivo.- Dijo sonriendo tontamente. Yo lo miré con recelo y tomé mi libro, él continuó: -Oye, por cierto, gracias por no delatarnos con ese trol...

- No hay de qué. –Respondí secamente, tratando de dejar claro que no me interesaba continuar hablando del asunto.

- ¿Y qué te dijo Lucius "el idiota" Malfoy? ¿Te regañó?- Preguntó Black.

- No realmente. –Respondí simplemente, entonces pregunté: -¿Tú ya lo conocías?

-Por supuesto, mi madre lo adora. – Dijo Black con desagrado. –Está comprometido con una de mis primas. Bueno harán una bonita pareja de odiosos, eso es seguro.

- ¿Quién es ese Lucius?-Intervino Lupin interesado.

- Está en sexto, es prefecto y es un pesado; confía en mí Remus, estás mejor sin conocerlo.- Dijo Potter y se sentó junto a mí. –Bueno ¿y tú como te llamas? Yo soy James Potter y el tipo de allá es Sirius Black.

-Severus Snape. -Respondí secamente. En eso, la puerta del compartimiento se abrió y Lucius Malfoy entró. Le lanzó una mirada de desdén a Lupin y habló directamente a Potter.

-Debí imaginar que habías sido tú el que le hizo ese maleficio a Goyle.

-Bueno es que supe que el Calamar Gigante necesitaba una compañera y se me ocurrió que Goyle sería una pareja perfecta, sólo había que mejorarlo un poco.- Lupin se rió disimuladamente, pero Black se carcajeó con descaro.

-¿Te parece gracioso?- Dijo Lucius a Lupin. Él guardó silencio de inmediato sin saber que responder, pero entonces Black intervino:

-Claro que sí, se veía ridículo, ¿sabes James? La próxima vez deberíamos probar en transformarlo en una acromántula, aunque tal vez se sienta algo solo, porque ya no queda ninguna en el Reino Unido, así que, ¿qué opinas Lucius? ¿Te gustaría ser su pareja?

-Tan insolente como siempre Sirius... yo en tu lugar me andaría con cuidado; recuerda que estaremos en la misma casa y a mí me quedan aún dos años aquí...

-Déjame aclararte algo Malfoy. Preferiría mil veces quedarme en Huffelpuff que terminar en Slytherin contigo y con todos tus desagradables amigos.

-Pues el Sombrero Seleccionador te pondrá directamente ahí; todos los Black han estado en Slytherin; ¿o acaso no lo sabías?

-Pues éste Black no va a estar en Slytherin; después de todo, soy la oveja "negra" de la familia; ¿o acaso no lo sabías?

Lucius rió incrédulo y se dio la vuelta para salir, no sin antes decir:

-Daré aviso de tu mal comportamiento Potter, y en cuanto te hayan sorteado en una casa, procuraré que te quiten veinte puntos.

-¡Excelente, James! ¡Ese es todo en record! Serás el primer alumno que pierda puntos para su casa, sin siquiera haber sido sorteado.- Dijo Black con orgullo. Entonces Lucius se detuvo en la puerta y se dirigió a mí.

-Severus, ¿por qué no me acompañas? Te presentaré con algunos amigos de Slytherin; estoy seguro de que encontrarás que su compañía es mucho más placentera que la de un par de traidores a la sangre y un insignificante sangre-sucia.- Dicho esto, salió del compartimiento y esperó fuera. Yo me sentía algo indeciso. No estaba completamente seguro de querer estar ni con unos ni con otros. Me puse de pie y Potter me sujetó del brazo.

-¿Estás loco? ¡A ese tipo y a todos los de Slytherin sólo les interesan las artes obscuras!– Me libré de él y sin siquiera mirar a Potter ni a los otros, seguí a Lucius Malfoy. Comprendía perfectamente como eran las cosas. Si quería sobresalir, debía mantenerme cerca de las personas indicadas y me parecía que Lucius Malfoy era esa persona... aún si no me agradaba mucho su actitud, ya que, después de todo, yo también era un sangre-sucia. En ocasiones me pregunto, qué habría pasado si desde un principio me hubiese negado a seguir a Lucius... ¿habrían cambiado las cosas en algo? ¿me habría siquiera llegado a convertir en mortífago? O simplemente habría sido un estudiante más en Hogwarts, buscando un empleo mediocre en el ministerio... supongo que eso es algo que ya nunca podré saber. Sin hacer ningún comentario, salí del compartimiento.

Llegamos hasta un compartimiento del cual salían voces amortiguadas. Lucius abrió la puerta y me invitó a pasar. Yo accedí, aunque me quedé cerca de la puerta observando nervioso a la concurrencia. Ahí se encontraban dos chicas y tres muchachos, uno de ellos era Goyle, quién aún lucía los tentáculos que Potter le había puesto en la cabeza. Me molesta admitirlo, pero la verdad es que su apariencia era realmente cómica; él me miraba con resentimiento, así que evité mirarlo directamente. Observé a los otros dos, uno era más o menos como Goyle, alto y robusto, y tampoco parecía muy listo. El otro tenía un aspecto simplón, aunque ligeramente altivo. Las chicas parecían muy refinadas y me parecieron muy presuntuosas. Lucius, hizo las presentaciones correspondientes:

-Quiero presentarles a Severus, él inicia en Hogwarts este año y les aseguro que tiene mucho potencial.- Todos hicieron un leve asentimiento con la cabeza, pero ninguno sonreía.

-Hola.- Me limité a decir y permanecí de pie junto a la puerta.

-¿Severus qué?-. Preguntó una de las chicas. Era morena y no era fea, pero tenía una expresión de desdén difícil de ignorar.

-Snape.- Respondí de inmediato.

-Sangre limpia, supongo, o Lucius no te habría traído aquí, pero ¿por qué no me suena tu apellido?-. Dijo ella con algo de recelo.

-Es que... bueno es que mi padre no es inglés, él es australiano... bu-bueno, lo era porque falleció hace varios años.- Fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió en tan poco tiempo; esperaba haber sido convincente.

-Lo siento... -Djo ella poco convencida, y continuó: -yo soy Bellatrix Black y esta es mi hermana Narcisa.

-Mucho gusto.- Dije a las hermanas Black, entonces añadí, tratando de continuar con la conversación: -Ehmm... ¿en qué cursos van ustedes?-. Lucius intervino.

-Narcisa va en quinto y Bellatrix y su novio Rodolfus Lestrange están en séptimo. Wilfred Crabb y Thadeus Goyle están en mi mismo curso. ¿Saben? Vi a Severus hacer un encantamiento paralizante hace unos minutos. Me parece que tendrá un gran futuro, ¿no lo creen?

Nuevamente todos asintieron al unísono. Me daba la impresión de que la misión de todos ellos era estar de acuerdo con Lucius Malfoy; todos excepto Bellatrix. Ella jamás confió en mí. Siempre me consideró poca cosa. Respecto a Narcisa... bueno ella difícilmente sabía que existía. No obstante, en aquél momento no hice mucho esfuerzo por agradarles. Ellos se limitaron a hablar de lo que habían hecho en el verano, y yo me limité a escucharlos, poniendo tanta atención como podía. Rodolfus Lestrange parecía sentirse muy orgulloso de ser novio de Bellatrix; por lo que podía entender, la familia Black era un de las más antiguas familias de magos de sangre limpia, que había. Supuse entonces que ellas debían ser las primas de Sirius Black y también comprendí que Lucius estaba comprometido desde entonces con Narcisa. Ella actuaba distante con casi todos, excepto con Lucius.

El tiempo pasó con asombrosa rapidez y finalmente pude escabullirme de ahí con la excusa de ponerme el uniforme. Para cuando llegué al compartimiento, me encontré con que Lupin estaba solo nuevamente y ya se había puesto el uniforme. Noté que estaba incluso más nervioso e intranquilo que al principio y supuse que los comentarios de Lucius Malfoy debían haberle hecho mella. Sin embargo el no me dijo absolutamente nada, así que decidí que era mejor si ya no hablábamos. El Expreso de Hogwarts llegó finalmente a Hogsmeade y ambos nos preparamos para salir del compartimiento... aún ahora y después de tantos años, no puedo explicarme por qué, pero antes de salir del compartimiento le dije:

- Personalmente, no creo que la sangre tenga nada que ver con lo buen o mal mago que uno sea... –Dicho esto, salí del compartimiento sin esperar su respuesta, pero logré escuchar un leve "gracias"... supongo que en cierta forma, eso era lo que yo mismo quería creer.

Me desagrada mucho el recordar todo lo que pasó mientras estuve en Hogwarts. La escuela de magia nunca fue un hogar para mí, como lo fue para muchos otros... ahora que lo pienso, fue mi búsqueda por encontrar un lugar al que realmente perteneciera lo que me condujo hasta aquí...

Cada día era una batalla constante... entre mis compañeros de Slytherin, ninguno se fiaba realmente de mí... de no ser por el respaldo que me daba el estar en buenos términos con Lucius Malfoy, incluso mis compañeros de casa me habrían hecho a un lado... ¡imbéciles! Yo era mucho mejor que la mayoría de ellos... conocía más maldiciones y encantamientos que muchos de séptimo año y no había nadie que pudiera superarme en pociones... nadie excepto...

... pero no servía de nada... no valía el ser el mejor, si no se era físicamente atractivo o un gran jugador de quidditch, o al menos ser miembro de una poderosa familia de sangre limpia...

Que idiota fui... es increíble que sólo hasta hoy haya podido comprender lo que Dumbledore me dijo una vez: "si te empeñas en ser el mejor para que otras personas te reconozcan, nunca te sentirás satisfecho contigo mismo, porque siempre estarás empecinado en cumplir con las expectativas de los demás."

Creo sentir un poco de dolor... tal vez el momento esté llegando...


	3. Inside of me

Algún lugar al que pertenezca

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Harry Potter, ni de sus personajes, ni de nada de lo relacionado con los libros; todos los derechos son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. El título del fan-fic, así como los nombres de los capítulos, están inspirados en la canción "Somwhere I Belong" del grupo Linkin Park. Fuera de eso, la idea es 100 mía.

Advertencias: No hay ninguna; es un fan-fic apto para todo público. POV de Severus Snape.

Sinopsis: La vida de Severus Snape, contada desde su punto de vista.

**Capítulo III. Inside of me  
**

"**Pero todo el vacío que las palabras revelan es la única cosa real que me queda por sentir."**

Esto comienza a cansarme... quisiera que terminara de una vez... este murmullo incesante... ¡Me anega el cerebro! ¡Quisiera que parara!

Ya no quiero pensar más... ya no quiero seguir recordando... pero ahí está... ahí está ese día en el que mi vida estuvo a punto de terminar de un forma atroz. Quién sabe... tal vez no habría sido peor que esto...

Aquél día estaba yo en la biblioteca cuando la última persona a la que quería ver en esos momentos, apareció por detrás de uno de los estantes.

-¡Snivellus! ¡Que sorpresa! –Dijo Black y entonces comencé a recoger mis cosas. No iba a liarme con él en un pleito en la biblioteca. En todo caso, esperaba que fuera tras de mí y entonces haría uso de alguna maldición. Salí de la biblioteca a toda prisa, pero Black me seguía muy de serca.

-¡Oh, no me digas! ¿Ya te vas a llorar?- Dijo él con su acostumbrado tono burlón.

-¿Y tú que haces aquí Black? ¿Acaso tu novio Potter se enojó contigo?

- ¡Seguro! Y por eso ando buscándole un reemplazo.- Dijo él adelantándose y cerrándome el paso.

- ¡Vete al diablo Black! No estoy de humor para tus estupideces.

- ¡Escucha Snivellus! He estado pensando en lo que dijiste hace rato en el Gran Comedor y te propongo algo: ya que estás tan interesado en saber lo que Remus hace cuando no está aquí, ¡te reto a que lo sigas esta misma noche!

En eso llegó Potter y se aproximó a nosotros, a toda prisa, diciendo:

- ¡Sirius, estás loco!- Yo lo ignoré por completo y le respondí a Black:

- ¿Al Sauce Boxeador? ¡Por supuesto! También podría ir solo al Bosque Prohibido y molestar a los thestrals. ¿Que crees que soy, Black? ¿Un estúpido igual que tú?

- Hagamos esto: Yo estaré ahí también y te enseñaré como controlar al Sauce Boxeador. Sí lo haces, te juro que no volveré a molestarte en todo el tiempo que nos queda en la escuela.

- ¿Y cómo sé que no es una trampa?- Respondí, cruzándome de brazos.

- Simple, te veré en la puerta del vestíbulo y juntos iremos al Sauce Boxeador. Así, si quieres delatarme, al menos no me meteré en problemas tan graves. Y bien. ¿Qué dices? ¿O estás demasiado asustado?

- ¡Sirius basta ya! Escucha Snape. ¡Será mejor que lo olvides, porque Sirius no va a estar ahí!- Dijo Potter, quién parecía bastante nervioso y agitado.

- ¿Por qué tanto interés en que no vaya, Potter? ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta? Ya sé lo que Lupin es y voy a probarlo esta misma noche.

- Me importa un comino lo que creas que sabes. Si vas al Sauce Boxeador esta noche, te juro que te arrepentirás.- Dijo mirándome fijamente, entonces respondí:

- ¿Es esa una amenaza?

- Por favor James, si Snivellus quiere ir, ¿quién eres tú para impedírselo?

- ¡Vete al carajo, Sirius! – Dijo Potter y se fue. Black se quedó ahí de lo más tranquilo. Admito que debería haber sospechado que algo andaba mal, porque ellos jamás discutían. Por lo regular siempre estaban de acuerdo en todo lo que hacían y esa inesperada discusión debería haber significado algo para mí.

La noche llegó y me encontré con Black en la puerta del vestíbulo. Salimos en silencio y Black iba extremadamente serio. Llegamos finalmente al Sauce Boxeador y entonces dijo:

- Ahora, todo lo que necesitamos es una rama suficientemente grande... aquí hay una que servirá. – Dijo al tiempo que se hacía de una rama bastante larga, que permitía tocar el tronco del árbol, sin tener que acercarse demasiado a éste. Yo lo observaba con recelo, pero él actuaba tranquilo como si estuviera solo. Entonces dijo: -Todo lo que hay que hacer es tocar ese nudo de ahí y el Sauce se quedará quieto.- Me dio la rama y entonces procedí a acercarme con cuidado, toqué el nudo indicado y el árbol se quedó completamente estático. Hecho esto, me quedé inmóvil, pensando en sí en verdad quería entrar por ese estrecho agujero... después de todo, si mis sospechas eran ciertas, me estaría enfrentando a un hombre lobo, pero entonces Black dijo: -¿Y bien? ¿No vas a entrar?

Entonces escuchamos pasos amortiguados y ambos volteamos para ver de quién se trataba. Era Potter quien venía corriendo y detrás de él venía Pettigrew.

- ¡Detente Snape! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Maldita sea, Sirius, no puedo creer que lo hayas traído aquí!

Supongo que mi deseo por hacer que los expulsaran era mucho más grande que el miedo que sentía, así que, en vez de hacerle caso a Potter, me metí por el agujero y me encontré con un largo y oscuro pasadizo; hice luz con mi varita y comencé a caminar, tratando de prestar atención a cualquier sonido extraño. Entonces escuché pasos detrás de mí y vi que Potter me había seguido y trataba de darme alcance. Yo aceleré el paso y él hizo lo mismo, al tiempo que gritaba:

- ¡Snape! ¡Detente ahora o te lanzaré un hechizo!

- ¡Hazlo y me aseguraré de que te expulsen esta vez Potter!

- ¡No seas estúpido, estoy tratando de salvarte!

Corrí tan rápido como pude y llegué al final del túnel, donde me encontré con una pequeña trampilla, comencé a abrirla, pero Potter llegó hasta a mí y me derribó. La varita se me cayó de las manos, pero él también había perdido la suya. Ambas varitas se apagaron y nos quedamos sumidos en la oscuridad. Forcejeamos por unos minutos, hasta que logré quitármelo de encima; me arrojé hacia la trampilla y la abrí de un empujón, salí entonces y me quedé pasmado al darme cuenta de que estábamos en una habitación cuyas ventanas estaban cegadas y había muebles rotos y revueltos por todas partes. Potter salió también por la trampilla y entonces me sujetó desde atrás, obligándome a regresar al túnel. Comenzamos a forcejear de nuevo, pero ambos nos quedamos completamente rígidos cuando escuchamos un feroz aullido proveniente de una habitación contigua. Potter me miró alarmado y me lanzó hacia abajo por la trampilla, pero logré ver a la criatura que había emitido el aullido... un hombre-lobo... tal y como lo suponía, Lupin era un licántropo. Potter logró cerrar la trampilla justo a tiempo, evitando que Lupin nos alcanzara; permanecimos quietos unos momentos, respirando agitadamente, mientras escuchábamos los arañazos de la bestia contra la trampilla cerrada. Después de unos minutos, todo quedó en silencio de nuevo. Escuchamos pasos que provenían del otro extremo del túnel; era McGonagall quien nos miraba con gran asombro y enfado. Nos ordenó que saliéramos de inmediato. Una vez afuera, Slughorn nos esperaba también ahí, muy enfadado.

- ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! Pero que demonios estaban haciendo ustedes ahí!

Yo miraba a Black con resentimiento, quien parecía nervioso. Pettigrew temblaba visiblemente y McGonagall sujetaba a Potter del hombro, al tiempo que decía:

- Esto ha sido el colmo, Potter. Iremos ahora mismo con el director. ¡Andando!

Ya en la oficina del Director, Dumbledore se sentó tranquilamente en su escritorio y nos observó a los cuatro con detenimiento, después de un prolongado e incómodo silencio, finalmente dijo:

- ¿Y bien, señor Potter?

Potter permaneció en silencio; comprendían que esta vez habían llegado demasiado lejos y que cualquier cosa que dijeran simplemente los hundiría más y más, así que, sin que me invitaran a hablar, dije:

- ¡Profesor, Remus Lupin es un licántropo! Ellos lo sabían y me engañaron para que me encontrara con él. ¡Por poco me mata! ¡Debería expulsarlos a los cuatro!

Entonces Black dijo apremiante:

- Profesor Dumbledore, lo siento. Todo fue culpa mía, quería jugarle una broma a Sniv... a Severus, pero me pasé de la raya... por favor no expulse a los otros, ni Remus ni Peter estaban al tanto de lo que estaba haciendo y cuando James se enteró trató de disuadir a Snape de que fuera. ¡Por favor, profesor! El único responsable soy yo. Se que me lo merezco, ¡expúlseme a mí!

Potter también trató de intervenir:

- Profesor, no lo haga. Se que esta vez nos extralimitamos, pero...

Dumbledore levantó una mano, para hacer silencio. Durante unos instantes no dijo nada pero repentinamente me habló directamente a los ojos, diciendo en un tono tranquilo:

- Dime Severus. ¿Acaso el señor Black te obligó a ir al Sauce Boxeador?

- No, pero...

- ¿Te amenazó de alguna forma para que fueras a un lugar al que todos los estudiantes tenían prohibido acercarse?

- Bueno, no pero...

- Severus, estoy bien al tanto de que eres uno de los mejores estudiantes, eres prefecto y estoy completamente seguro de que ya sospechabas desde antes la clase de, digamos "problema" que el señor Lupin padece, ¿o acaso me equivoco?

- Es verdad, señor, pero...

- En todo caso, tú eres tan responsable como el señor Black de haber asistido a un lugar en donde sabías de antemano que podría haber peligro.

- ¡EL QUERÍA MATARME!- Grité exasperado. Me parecía inconcebible que Dumbledore se pusiera de parte de ellos. Era completamente injusto. No obstante; Dumbledore no se alteró en lo más mínimo, aunque Slughorn me miró sobresaltado y nervioso. Yo era la clase de persona que nunca alzaba la voz y él parecía desconcertado, entonces decidió intervenir:

- Severus, por favor, trata de guardar la compostura... Bueno Dumbledore, creo que tanto uno como los otros son responsables de lo que ha pasado esta noche; supongo que deberías imponerle un castigo tanto a Black como a Potter.

- Coincido con eso Horace, no obstante, el castigo que recibirán será impuesto por la profesora McGonagall que es la jefa de Gryffindor.

- Quiere decir que... ¿no nos expulsarán? –Dijo Potter desconcertado.

- Bueno señor Potter, no niego que esa debería ser la acción más adecuada después de la forma tan irresponsable en que actuaron. No midieron las consecuencias y el señor Snape podría haber resultado seriamente herido. Usted debería haber dado aviso de inmediato de lo que el señor Black tenía pensado hacer... no obstante, usted demostró un gran valor al ir en busca del señor Snape y obligarlo a volver. Corrió un gran peligro y se arriesgó por un compañero.

- Pero... pero... – Comencé a decir sin poder concretar una idea. Estaba furioso al ver como, una vez más, esos miserables se libraban del castigo.

- Ahora, profesora McGonagall, haga el favor de conducir a estos tres estudiantes hasta su sala común. Mañana podrá decidir el castigo que se merecen. Horace, me gustaría tener unas palabras con el señor Snape, si no te incomoda.

Tanto McGonagall y Slughorn asintieron en silencio y se retiraron, seguidos por Potter, Black y Pettigrew.

Yo me quedé mirando hacia el suelo. No podía ver a Dumbledore de frente, porque sentía que iba a comenzar a gritarle de nuevo. Estaba furioso contra él porque no quiso expulsar ni a Potter ni a Black. Entonces tuve una idea repentina y sin poderme contener, le dije:

- ¿Usted ya lo sabía, verdad? Sabía lo de Lupin.

- Por supuesto, igual que el resto del personal.

- Pero podría ser peligroso...

- Lo sé y por eso es que procuré las mejores medidas de seguridad para evitar que algo así sucediera... desafortunadamente, no es posible controlar la mente de todos y cada uno de mis estudiantes.

- ¿Y va a... desmemorizarme?

- ¿Por qué habría de hacer tal cosa?

- Para evitar que divulgue el secreto de Lupin.

- No Severus. Nunca usaría un hechizo en contra de alguno de mis alumnos, salvo para protegerlos. En este caso, prefiero confiar en que me darás tu palabra de que no revelarás a nadie lo que presenciaste esta noche.

- No sé si pueda hacer eso.

- ¿Puedo saber el motivo? Aunque creo adivinarlo... no estás de acuerdo en que no haya expulsado al señor Black ni al señor Potter, ¿o me equivoco?

- ¡Es que es muy injusto! Ellos siempre están buscando la forma de molestarme y

- ... y tú siempre permites que lo hagan. No obstante, estoy seguro de que nunca desaprovechaste una oportunidad de lanzarles una maldición cuando los encontraste desprevenidos.- Me le quedé mirando sorprendido; él añadió: -Soy el Director, Severus. Probablemente no pueda estar al tanto de lo que hacen todos y cada uno de mis alumnos, pero no es posible ignorar cuando algún estudiante ingresa en la enfermería por razones sospechosas, como aquella ocasión en que el señor Potter fue golpeado por una bludger, cuando se retiraba del campo de quidditch, después de un entrenamiento...

- Y porque está tan seguro de que fui yo.

- Severus, no es fácil encantar una bludger, se necesita mucha concentración; no cualquier estudiante sería capaz de hacerlo y tomando en cuenta los antecedentes, es fácil adivinar quién fue el responsable.

- ¿Y qué es lo que espera que haga? Siempre me tratan diferente. Soy mucho mejor que ellos y...

- ... ¿y por eso respondes a sus agresiones de la misma forma?

- ¡¿Usted que sabe?! ¡Qué sabe de que lo consideren a uno poca cosa por no pertenecer una millonaria familia de renombre como Potter o Black! Nadie da un centavo por mí; aún los profesores me subestiman. A usted todo el mundo lo aprecia y lo respeta porque es un gran mago, en cambio yo... ¡Usted es bueno en todo lo que hace, hasta podría ser ministro de magia si lo quisiera!

- Pues te agradezco la distinción, pero te aseguro que hay una muy buena cantidad de personas que no comparten tu opinión acerca de mí. No obstante, Severus si te empeñas en ser el mejor para que otras personas te reconozcan, nunca te sentirás satisfecho contigo mismo, porque siempre estarás empecinado en cumplir con las expectativas de los demás. -Guardé silencio y volví a dirigir la vista hacia el suelo, con los puños muy apretados. Quería irme de inmediato, pero no sólo del despacho de Dumbledore, sino del colegio... nunca supe a ciencia cierta si se debía a sus habilidades en legeremancia, o simplemente a todos sus años, pero Dumbledore siempre parecía saber lo que uno pensaba; ahora me parece absurdo que alguna vez llegué a creer que lograba engañarlo... antes de que yo pudiera decir nada más él se puso de pie, caminó hacia la ventana y desde ahí me dijo:

-Severus, ya eres mayor de edad y sé perfectamente que no puedo retenerte en este castillo contra tu voluntad. Sin embargo, quisiera pedirte un favor.

Lo miré sorprendido al darme cuenta de que él intuía lo que yo deseaba hacer; me sobrepuse y pregunté en voz baja:

- ¿Qué es?

- Ve a dormir y procura descansar. No tomes ninguna decisión en este momento en que te encuentras tan alterado. Créeme que, sea cual sea tu decisión final, la respetaré.

Asentí con la cabeza y me acerqué hacia la puerta y sujeté el pomo, pero no lo giré; sin mirar a Dumbledore, dije en voz baja:

- Todo lo que quisiera... lo único que quiero es un lugar... un lugar en dónde pueda sentirme a gusto... algún lugar al que pertenezca.

- Ese lugar que buscas lo encontrarás cuando logres sentirte a gusto contigo mismo, Severus.

No lo comprendí en ese momento... de hecho, jamás lo comprendí...


	4. Nothing to lose

Algún lugar al que pertenezca

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Harry Potter, ni de sus personajes, ni de nada de lo relacionado con los libros; todos los derechos son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. El título del fan-fic, así como los nombres de los capítulos, están inspirados en la canción "Somwhere I Belong" del grupo Linkin Park. Fuera de eso, la idea es 100 mía.

Advertencias: No hay ninguna; es un fan-fic apto para todo público. POV de Severus Snape.

Sinopsis: La vida de Severus Snape, contada desde su punto de vista.

**Capítulo IV. Nothing to lose**

"**Simplemente atorado/ Vacío y solo y la culpa es mía y la culpa es mía..."**

Me parece risible que ahora me preocupe por algo así, pero un pensamiento me ha asaltado sorpresivamente... ¿Le importará a alguien mi muerte?... creo que ya conozco la respuesta. No hay una sola persona en este mundo que se preocupe por mí. Todos aquellos a los que alguna vez llegué a importarles, ya han desaparecido... si al menos hubiera podido decirles lo que significaban para mí... pero que caso tiene lamentarse ahora... ya no tiene importancia. Siempre estuve solo y creía que así era como quería vivir. Solía pensar que si no creaba lazos sentimentales con nadie, no habría forma alguna en que pudieran lastimarme... supongo que algunos lo llamarían cobardía... en cierta forma así era.

Muy pronto descubriría que de nada me habría valido el pretender despojarme de mis sentimientos.

Las vacaciones de verano se aproximaban, los exámenes habían pasado y disfrutábamos de una relativa tranquilidad. En aquellos días, si bien había asesinatos y desapariciones, no se sucedían con la misma frecuencia que ahora. El Señor Tenebroso estaba en la cúspide de su poder y tan seguro de sí mismo, que sus demostraciones de maldad eran realizadas con mayor mesura. No había motivo para pensar que algo particularmente desagradable sucedería.

Yo me encontraba tranquilo en la sala común de Slytherin oyendo las tonterías que mis compañeros tenían planeadas para las vacaciones. No era un tema de mi especial interés, ya que sabía lo que me esperaba. Me dedicaría todo el verano a recolectar hierbas y hongos junto con mi madre, mismas que ella malbarataría en el callejón Diagon, para continuar pagando mis estudios. Aún me quedaba un año de escuela y a pesar lo tentador que resultaba el no regresar el próximo año, me era fundamental finalizar mis estudios para conseguir un empleo bien remunerado.

En esto estaba yo, cuando un estudiante de tercer curso, se me acercó inseguro a hablarme:

- Disculpa, ¿tú eres Severus Snape? – Asentí sin decir nada y el chico continuó. – El Profesor Slughorn me pidió que te dijera que vayas a verlo de inmediato.

Asentí nuevamente y me encaminé hacia el despacho de Slughorn, preguntándome que podría ser tan importante; no podía pensar en nada, ya que el curso estaba prácticamente finalizado y hasta donde sabía, no había roto ninguna regla.

Llamé a la puerta y esperé unos segundos sin obtener respuesta. Llamé nuevamente y penetré en la habitación. Slughorn se encontraba sentado ante su escritorio, mirando al vacío. Parecía estar perturbado por algo y no se percató de mi presencia hasta que estuve frente a él y le hablé:

- ¿Me mandó llamar profesor? – Miró hacia mi fugazmente y luego volvió a desviar su mirada al vacío. Después de una breve pausa, asintió con la cabeza y con un ademán me invitó a sentarme. Se cubrió la cara con una mano y respirando profundamente finalmente habló:

- Severus, tengo... hay algo muy importante que tengo que comunicarte y me resulta muy difícil hacerlo; sin embargo, es más conveniente que te informe de esto personalmente, ya que no tardará en hacerse público... – Volvió a guardar silencio y un creciente desasosiego se apoderó de mí. Si bien consideraba que Slughorn era un excelente mago y muy buen maestro de pociones, nunca me había agradado su manera frívola de ser; no obstante, era la primera vez que lo veía actuar con tanta cautela; definitivamente, algo andaba muy mal. Slughorn tomó aire y lentamente me dijo: - Severus, tu madre ha muerto.

Me quedé completamente helado. Mi mente se encontraba distante y casi no ponía atención a las múltiples palabras de consuelo y simpatía que Slughorn me dirigía. Volví a la realidad de golpe y casi sin pensarlo, lo interrumpí diciendo:

- ¿Cómo sucedió?

Slughorn parecía desconcertado, aparentemente no estaba preparado para esta pregunta. Titubeó por unos segundos y finalmente se rehizo, diciendo:

- No tengo los detalles exactos, muchacho. Dumbledore me informó hace unos minutos... espera, ¿A dónde vas?

Me puse de pie sin dejarlo terminar. Me dirigí a toda prisa hacia la puerta, resuelto a hablar con Dumbledore. Fuera lo que fuera, yo tenía que saber. Corrí casi sin detenerme hasta las gárgolas que custodiaban el despacho de Dumbledore; para mi buena fortuna, McGonagall se encontraba cerca y probablemente ya estaba enterada de lo sucedido, así que ni siquiera dudó en dejarme entrar. Llamé a la puerta del despacho, con el corazón latiéndome con fuerza contra el pecho y con la respiración agitada por haber subido las escaleras corriendo. Dumbledore respondió casi de inmediato y entré en el despacho. El se encontraba a un lado de su escritorio, mirando expectante hacia mí, como si supiera de antemano de quién se trataba. Yo me acerqué y sin más preámbulo dije:

- ¿Cómo fue que pasó, profesor? Tengo que saberlo. - Él no respondió de inmediato, simplemente me miraba a los ojos y por varios segundos permanecimos así. Finalmente se sentó ante su escritorio y me invitó a hacer lo mismo:

- Siéntate Severus, esto no va a ser fácil de escuchar.

- Así estoy bien, gracias. -Dije mecánicamente. No deseaba condescendencias, ni quería ser consolado. Todo lo que quería era la verdad.

Dumbledore me miró por unos instantes y sin más preámbulos habló:

- Esta madrugada, en una residencia perteneciente a un muggle, encontraron el cuerpo sin vida de tu madre. Aparentemente, murió a causa de varias heridas que parecen haber sido producidas por un cuchillo... no obstante, el muggle también murió, y de acuerdo con las investigaciones... fue tu madre quién dio cuenta de él, antes de morir.

- Eso no puede ser. Mi madre jamás... ella nunca podría haberle hecho daño a nadie... a ella le... ella jamás tuvo nada en contra de los muggles.- Dije apresuradamente, sin poder contenerme. Una idea repentina me surgió y entonces añadí: - ¿Cuál era el nombre del muggle?

Dumbledore me dirigió una mirada penetrante y entonces dijo con voz queda:

- No fue posible identificarlo. Su rostro fue desfigurado y no se encontró identificación alguna. Los vecinos no lo conocían, ya que acababa de mudarse a ese sitio.

Me quedé callado y sin saber que más decir. Casi sin darme cuenta, me acerqué a la silla que anteriormente había rechazado y me dejé caer. Sentía como si me estuviese hundiendo en un abismo. Mi madre no había muerto simplemente: había sido asesinada y por si eso fuera poco, inculpada de un crimen el cuál yo sabía que no podría haber cometido. Me ardían los ojos y un nudo en la garganta me sofocaba; temía que en cualquier momento perdería el control. A penas noté cuando Dumbledore se levantó de su silla y se paró junto a mí, poniéndome una mano en el hombro. Yo no resistí por más tiempo y dejé que las lágrimas salieran libremente. Me cubrí el rostro, mientras Dumbledore permanecía a mi lado en silencio... yo no podía hacer nada más que pensar en todas las cosas que no le dije; ni en todas las demostraciones de afecto y admiración que no le di a ella... ahora era real... verdaderamente estaba solo.

Llegar a casa y encontrarla totalmente vacía fue mucho peor de lo que jamás estuve dispuesto a admitir. Dejé mi baúl en medio de la pequeña estancia y me dejé caer en una silla, con la mente acosada por múltiples pensamientos. Por una parte, lamentaba profundamente lo que había pasado y por otra, el deseo de venganza comenzaba a crecer en mi interior como una hiedra venenosa que se abría paso a través de mi piel, envolviéndome y asfixiándome. Tardé mucho tiempo en aquietar mis pensamientos para poder concentrarme en los motivos que alguien podría haber tenido para matar a mi madre y al mismo tiempo, inculparla de un crimen. Yo suponía que no tardaría en saberse la identidad del muggle asesinado y también estaba seguro de quién se trataba; por eso me parecía inverosímil el que mi madre hubiese sido la responsable de quitarle la vida... ella jamás dejó de amarlo.

Después de varias horas, me puse de pie, harto y cansado de pensar; con gran esfuerzo me dirigí hasta la habitación de mi madre, para reunir sus cosas, las cuales arrojé al fuego de la chimenea, decidido a borrar para siempre todo vestigio de ella. Su ropa, sus efectos personales, los pocos retratos que había... observé impávido como todo se consumía lentamente en el fuego, al tiempo que me hacía la firme promesa de descubrir la verdad a toda costa, aún si en ello me iba la vida. No olvidaría nunca lo que le habían hecho y no me detendría hasta hacer pagar al culpable.

El fuego continuó ardiendo y me fui a mi alcoba a dormir. Me recosté sobre la cama, con la ropa puesta y cerré los ojos, pero no conseguí conciliar el sueño; entonces me incorporé rápidamente al darme cuenta que una lechuza había entrado rápidamente, había soltado una carta en mi regazo, posándose en la mesita de noche junto a mi cama. Encendí una vela y leí la carta, desconcertado. Era de Lucius Malfoy, dándome el pésame por la muerte de mi madre y preguntándome si podría visitarme en mi casa esa misma noche. Lucius era mi único amigo fuera de la escuela y admito que me sentí muy confortado con sólo leer su breve carta, así que sin siquiera preguntarme el cómo es que se había enterado de lo sucedido, le respondí afirmativamente, enviándole mi respuesta con la misma lechuza.

En cuestión de dos horas, Lucius se hallaba a la puerta de mi casa, llamando quedamente. Me cercioré de que era él y le permití pasar. Entró con aire solemne y le invité a tomar asiento; me dirigí entonces a la bodega, traje algo de vino de elfo que tenía y se lo ofrecí un tanto apenado; después de todo, Lucius era muy rico, seguramente tenía acceso a las mejores cosas y me parecía que nada de lo que yo pudiera ofrecerle estaría a su altura. No obstante, él se mostró cortés y agradecido y no tuvo ningún empacho en beberse el vino que le había llevado. Finalizada su copa, se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hablar:

- Severus, me imagino que debes estar sumamente contrariado por lo de tu madre, y créeme que lo lamento profundamente; sé también que no existen suficientes palabras que sirvan de consuelo; aún así quiero que sepas que estoy contigo y que haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para ayudarte.

- Gracias, Lucius. Aunque realmente no hay gran cosa por hacer. – Respondí tranquilo, aunque en ese momento se me ocurrían miles de cosas que Lucius podría hacer para ayudarme; era sencillo, realmente. Todo lo que yo quería era venganza.

- Entiendo que esto pueda ser muy duro para ti y disculpa mi impertinencia por insistir con el tema; pero me he enterado de algunos detalles sobre el caso y puedo decirte con toda seguridad que ella no fue la responsable de la muerte de ese muggle.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Severus, recuerda que tengo excelentes amigos en el ministerio de magia; he contactado con algunos de ellos y sé de buena fuente que tu madre no murió a causa de las heridas de cuchillo que se encontraron en su cuerpo... ella fue víctima de una maldición imperdonable.

Miré a Lucius fijamente, demasiado impactado para poder responder. Casi sin pensarlo, murmuré más para mí, que para él: - Mortífagos...

Lucius se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia la ventana, descorriendo ligeramente las cortinas y escudriñando el exterior; las cerró nuevamente y se puso en cuclillas cerca de mí, hablándome en voz baja.

- Escucha amigo mío. No sé a ciencia cierta cuáles fueron los motivos, ni quién fue el verdadero responsable; pero puedo averiguarlo. – Miré hacia él y en su rostro había una extraña expresión que no lograba descifrar.

- ¿Cómo?

Entonces se descubrió el brazo izquierdo dejándome ver la marca tenebrosa. Era la primera vez que la veía, pero sabía de sobra lo que representaba. Mucho tiempo atrás, Lucius había expresado no sólo su gran interés en las artes obscuras, sino también en el Señor Tenebroso. Así que había completado su más grande anhelo.

Me puse de pie aturdido, mirándolo de hito en hito. No comprendía cuales eran sus intenciones. Entonces dije alarmado:

- Eres... ¡eres uno de ellos! ¿Cómo esperas que confíe en ti...?

El se levantó entonces y con voz tranquila me dijo:

- No te confundas Severus. Yo no soy como ellos. Hay una sola cosa que a mí me interesa y es el poder. Te estoy ofreciendo la oportunidad de vengarte de los que asesinaron a tu madre; a cambio solo pido tu confianza. No irás a caso a denunciarme, ¿verdad?

- Eso es exactamente lo que debería hacer. – Respondí con firmeza, mientras apretaba con fuerza mi varita, la cual llevaba oculta en un bolsillo de la chaqueta.

- Por favor, Severus. Date cuenta de que nadie te creería... ¿sabes? Aún recuerdo esa simpática historia que me contaste acerca de tu padre australiano, muerto hace varios años... ¿me crees acaso tan estúpido para no saber que te lo inventaste? Yo lo supe desde entonces, amigo mío; y aún así jamás dije una palabra. Todos aceptaron tu historia porque yo no le di mayor importancia. Ahora, ¿piensas que alguien se tomaría en serio la acusación de un mestizo como tú, que ni siquiera fue capaz de aceptar su verdadero linaje? Más aún, siendo el hijo de unos padres que se mataron entre ellos.

Me quedé completamente rígido y con la mente envuelta en una vorágine de pensamientos confusos. Lucius lo sabía todo y ahora estaba justo frente a mí chantajeándome. Todo este tiempo se había fingido mi amigo... ¿pero por qué razón? ¿Qué era lo que Lucius Malfoy, quería de mí? Estaba completamente en sus manos y él lo sabía. Se acercó a la mesilla de centro y se sirvió un poco más de vino. Se sentó de nuevo tranquilamente y tras dar unos sorbos a la copa, habló de nuevo.

- Lamento mucho haberte hablado de esa forma, Severus; pero no me gusta la ingratitud. Todo lo que te pido es que te sientes y me escuches con mucha atención. Después de que hayas oído lo que tengo que decirte, serás libre de actuar como lo consideres más pertinente.

Estaba completamente desarmado. Era claro que no tenía otra opción; lancé una fugaz mirada a las cenizas que quedaban en la chimenea y luego me senté. Era necesario obtener la mayor cantidad posible de información. Lucius continuó:

- Escucha Severus. La única razón por la que nunca dije nada acerca de tus verdaderos orígenes, fue porque desde que te conocí, supe que tenías mucho potencial. Yo no soy como los demás, a mí esa tontería de la limpieza de la sangre me tiene sin cuidado. Ambos sabemos que existen cosas mucho más importantes.

Lo miré incrédulo. Lucius siempre había explotado su linaje tanto como le había sido posible y jamás le faltó una palabra de desprecio para los muggles o para los magos o brujas de padres muggles. Él debió notarlo, porque entonces añadió:

-No me malinterpretes. No es que los muggles me agraden; por el contrario, considero que no son otra cosa que seres inferiores cuyo único propósito en la vida debería ser el de servirnos a nosotros, sus superiores; respecto a los sangre-sucia... ¡Vaya! Disculpa, a veces lo olvido; lo que quiero decir es que, siendo brujas o magos de padres muggles, no siempre es posible que se desliguen de ellos, así que es natural que no los considere siquiera como verdaderos magos... claro que, ese no es tu caso. – Dijo mirándome fugazmente y volviendo a llenar su copa de vino y sirviéndome a mí también; entonces continuó: - Tengo grandes planes para el futuro, amigo mío. Planes que requieren gente Inteligente y hábil como tú. No obstante, hay un obstáculo: El Señor Tenebroso.

Esta vez no pude evitar dejar escapar una leve risa y sin poder contenerme, le dije:

-¿Estás hablando de que tú quieres ser el próximo señor tenebroso? Disculpa tú ahora si te parezco incrédulo, pero dudo mucho que logres hacer algo así, es más probable que termines muerto. – Dije yo, sonriendo con ironía; Lucius me miró fríamente y respondió:

-No deberías subestimarme, Severus. Tengo más recursos de los que te imaginas.

-Y supongo que convertirte en un "fiel" seguidor del Señor Tenebroso, es uno de ellos... ¿Crees acaso que te permitirá compartir el poder? Un hechicero como él estará al tanto de tu juego cuando menos lo esperes y te eliminará en el acto.

- Él caerá, Severus. De momento lo adecuado es estar de su parte, pero llegará el día en que las cosas se le salgan de control y yo estaré ahí para tomar lo que me corresponde.

Hizo una pausa, y continuó bebiendo. Sujeté la copa que me había servido, luchando para controlar el temblor en mis manos. Bebí un leve sorbo y en cuando sentí que podía hablar sin que se me quebrara la voz, dije sin mirarlo directamente:

- Y qué tengo yo que ver en todo esto. Esos son tus planes y tus sueños, Lucius. No los míos.

Él se puso de pie lentamente y volvió a sentarse en cuclillas frente a mí; me miró directamente a los ojos y dijo:

- Fueron mortífagos los que asesinaron a tus padres, negarlo no cambiará las cosas. Desde mi punto de vista, hay solo dos caminos para ti: puedes dejar que el odio y la ira te invadan y salir en búsqueda del asesino, por tus propios medios; acabarás muerto antes de terminar la escuela... o... puedes unirte a nosotros y encontrar al responsable y hacerlo pagar. Yo puedo arreglarlo. Si yo te respaldo, nadie pondrá en tela de juicio tus orígenes... ni siquiera el Señor Tenebroso lo sospecharía...

Guardó silencio, sin dejar de mirarme intensamente. Aparté la mirada por unos instantes y entonces pregunté:

- A cambio de qué...

- A cambio de que estés de mi lado. A cambio de que, cuando el momento de elegir llegue, elijas ser mi aliado. ¡Solo imagínatelo, amigo mío! –dijo al tiempo que se ponía de pie y caminaba alrededor mío-, con mis recursos y tú talento, seremos invencibles. Siendo un mortífago llegarás a obtener conocimientos que te serían inaccesibles en Hogwarts. Adquirirás nuevas habilidades y aprenderás a sacarle provecho a las artes obscuras... no habrá quién se compare contigo. Todos esos imbéciles que te subestiman y te menosprecian, muy pronto aprenderán a temerte... pero debes tomar una decisión ahora mismo... no hay mañana, Severus. Si ahora dices no, yo me alejaré de ti y no volveré a tenderte la mano... estarás completamente solo...

Me sujeté la cabeza con las manos, tratando de organizar mis pensamientos. No tenía por qué hacerlo; no había ninguna razón auténtica para ceder ante las exigencias de Lucius... no obstante, él me conocía perfectamente... mucho mejor que nadie... él comprendía muy bien lo que yo quería. Me levanté bruscamente y me acerqué a la chimenea en la cual aún quedaban unas débiles brazas; me di la vuelta lentamente y me acerqué a Lucius, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, él tendió una mano hacia mí y yo la sujeté con firmeza. Ya no hubo más palabras, ni explicaciones. Yo había hecho mi elección... a final de cuentas ya no me quedaba nada por perder.


	5. And I've got nothing to say

Algún lugar al que pertenezca

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Harry Potter, ni de sus personajes, ni de nada de lo relacionado con los libros; todos los derechos son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. El título del fan-fic, así como los nombres de los capítulos, están inspirados en la canción "Somwhere I Belong" del grupo Linkin Park. Fuera de eso, la idea es 100 mía.

Advertencias: No hay ninguna; es un fan-fic apto para todo público. POV de Severus Snape.

Sinopsis: La vida de Severus Snape, contada desde su punto de vista.

**Capítulo V. ****And I've got nothing to say**

"**No puedo creer que no caiga sobre mi cara ahora mismo."**

Ya debo estar muerto... es decir, no es probable que aún siga con vida... ¿o sí...? Pues sea lo que sea, no veo ningún túnel, ni tampoco una luz brillante... sólo espero que esto no signifique que voy a convertirme en un fantasma. Mi vida fue lo suficientemente mala como para tener intenciones de permanecer en ella.

Cometí demasiados errores; errores que le costaron la vida a las pocas personas que en verdad me importaban... no sé que es lo que siga ahora, pero si existe un lugar llamado infierno, es ahí en donde yo debería de estar...

Primero mi madre y luego ella... mentiría si dijese que la amaba... nunca estuve seguro de cuales eran mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella; no obstante, el poco tiempo que pasamos juntos se quedó grabado en lo más profundo de mis recuerdos... siempre permaneció ahí...

Fueron unos días muy extraños. Había pasado casi un mes desde la visita que Lucius me hiciera; yo me encontraba caminando distraídamente por las calles de Londres, con la mente inmersa en pensamientos vagos. Jamás imaginé lo que me esperaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

- ¿Severus? –Me di la vuelta de inmediato al escuchar mi nombre y me quedé muy sorprendido al ver de quien se trataba. Ella debería haberse alejado de mí en ese mismo instante, al ver que yo me quedé ahí parado sin decir nada; posiblemente las cosas hubiesen sido más fáciles para ambos... yo me le quedé mirando simplemente... a estas alturas, no me avergüenza aceptar que era un auténtico idiota, tratándose de mujeres... no obstante, ella no se dio por vencida: -¿Te encuentras bien? –Continuó ella, al ver que no respondía. Nunca le había hablado frente a frente. Lo cuál era lógico, porque siendo ella una Gryffindor y yo un Slytherin sería demasiado sospechoso... claro que, eso a ella no le habría importado.

- Por qué no habría de estarlo. –Dije tan tranquilo como pude, pero la voz me temblaba un poco. Ella tomó aire y en voz baja me dijo:

- Supe... me enteré de lo de... tu madre... lo siento mucho, Severus. Si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti... –Yo me quedé aturdido. Me bastó mirar en esos ojos verdes para saber que sus palabras eran sinceras y de corazón; muy distintas al "pésame" que Lucius me había dado un mes antes. Siempre supe que ella era una persona muy noble; me odiaba a mí mismo cuando recordaba la forma en que solía insultarla cuando ella trataba de que Potter y sus estúpidos amigos me dejaran tranquilo... "gracias" era lo que debería haber respondido... ¡maldición! ¡Qué tan difícil habría sido decirle simplemente "gracias"! En vez de eso, lo único que se me ocurrió decir fue...

- Cómo fue que te...

- Slughorn. – Respondió ella simplemente.

- Ah... bien, no te preocupes... yo puedo arreglármelas solo...

¡Pero que estúpido! ¿Cómo pude decirle semejante cosa? Ella solo estaba siendo amable, por qué tuve que actuar así... Ella se cruzó de brazos y me dijo con fastidio:

- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que actuar como un imbécil?

- Si te parezco un imbécil, por qué siempre tienes que meterte en donde no te llaman.

- Porque el que actúes como un imbécil, no significa que lo seas.

- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

- Te lo dejo de tarea, Snape. Mejor me voy, estoy perdiendo mi tiempo. – Ella se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia una cafetería. Yo me quedé ahí atontado, viéndola marchar... si al menos yo hubiera hecho lo mismo...

- ¡Evans, espera! –Ella no se detuvo, así que la seguí. Me adelanté hasta la entrada de la cafetería y me planté frente a ella, pero simplemente se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada.

- ¿Qué ocurre, no has terminado de insultarme? O tal vez se te olvidó llamarme sangre-sucia.

- Es que... mira yo... lo siento.

- ¿Qué es lo que sientes?

- Siento... siento mucho haber actuado como un imbécil... sé que solo intentas ser amable pero... bueno yo... no estoy acostumbrado a este trato.

Ella se me quedó mirando y con una media sonrisa dijo:

- Bueno... ya vamos progresando. Escucha, aunque no lo creas, entiendo por qué te portas así conmigo en la escuela. –Y añadió en voz baja y a mi oído -pero no estamos en Hogwarts ahora, los únicos magos aquí somos nosotros. –Estando tan cerca de ella, sus ojos tan verdes clavados en mí... no pude reprimir un escalofrío. Respondí nervioso:

- Yo... no puedo...

- Oye, tranquilízate. Por qué no te sientas un momento conmigo aquí en la cafetería. Yo estoy esperando a mi madre y a mi hermana, que fueron de compras.

- Es que...

- ¿Tienes algo más que hacer?

- ¡Sí! ¡Eso es! –dije aliviado, al haber encontrado una excusa para marcharme- Mira, yo no puedo quedarme a hablar contigo ahora... es mejor que me vaya... y gracias. – Me alejé entonces, deseando poder desaparecerme en ese mismo instante, pero ella permaneció ahí mirándome, como si esperara algo. Por más que trato, no logro recordar la razón por la que regresé con ella y le dije titubeante:

- Sabes yo... llevaré algunas flores a la tumba de mi madre, mañana... tal vez quisieras...

- ¡Por supuesto! Es decir, si quieres que te acompañe, con mucho gusto lo haré.

Al día siguiente nos vimos y ella decidió permanecer a distancia prudente mientras yo me quedaba ahí frente a la tumba de mi madre, meditando. Lily Evans siempre había despertado en mí una serie de sentimientos encontrados... era muy bella; pero no solo era bella, sino también inteligente y graciosa... la mejor bruja que había en nuestro curso; tenía ese talento especial para las pociones, que solo algunos poseen; pero lo que más me confundía respecto a ella, era que siempre estaba tratando de defenderme... eso, lejos de hacerme sentir especial, me hacía sentir como si ella me tuviera lástima... no podía permitir que nadie pensara eso; ya bastante trabajo me costaba ser el mejor en todo y aún así, nadie me daba mi lugar... Después de un rato dejamos el cementerio y caminamos un rato en silencio. No se me ocurría nada que pudiera decirle y eso me incomodaba; ella no parecía molesta, sonreía dulcemente, mirando hacia delante. Yo no lograba descifrar lo que ella esperaba de mí, así que opté por continuar en silencio. Pasamos cerca de un cine y entonces ella tuvo una idea:

- ¡Mira un cine! Tiene años que no entro a ver una película; ¿quieres entrar?

Me quedé un poco sorprendido por esa propuesta. Yo recordaba vagamente que alguna vez mi padre me había llevado al cine... eran esos tiempos en que él estaba tan obsesionado con la idea de que yo no fuera un mago, que buscaba llevarme a los lugares más "normales" que él conocía... ni siquiera puedo recordar que película vimos en aquella ocasión... Accedí a lo que ella quería; después de todo, no habría peligro de que nadie nos reconociera ahí; hasta donde podía recordar, la sala debía estar bastante obscura.

Pagamos un par de entradas, ella compró palomitas de maíz y entramos en la sala en penumbras. Parecía ser una película muy popular, porque el cine estaba repleto; aún así encontramos un par de lugares y nos sentamos. Era una película romántica y casi de inmediato me arrepentí de haber accedido a entrar; había varias parejas en el cine, la mayoría de ellas más interesadas en besarse que en ver la película... yo no me atrevía a moverme un milímetro, porque temía que si lo hacía, Lily pensaría que quería abrazarla o besarla... ¡Vaya que era un idiota! El martirio terminó y salimos del cine. Ella comentaba que la película había sido bastante mala y que ahora se daba cuenta de que el cine no era lo de antes... yo simplemente asentía a sus comentarios, aunque casi no prestaba atención, excepto al hecho de que ella caminaba junto a mí, sujetando mi brazo derecho.

Después de caminar por un rato, llegamos a un parque y nos sentamos en una banca. Me preguntaba en qué momento ella se hartaría de una compañía tan poco placentera, mientras la gente pasaba y se nos quedaba mirando como si fuésemos un par de criaturas extrañas... supongo que no puedo culparlos, formábamos una pareja tan extraña... ella era toda luz y alegría, en cambio yo... toda mi vida me la había pasado rehuyendo de una situación como esa y sin darme cuenta de como, ahora estaba justo ahí, sentado al lado de una chica que siempre me había gustado, pero a la que nunca había tenido el valor de hablarle de frente. Estaba a punto de ponerme de pie, porque ya no soportaba la tensión. No podía seguir así, con la boca cerrada, mientras ella solo se quedaba ahí sentada a mi lado, mirando a la gente que pasaba, pero fue justo ese momento el que ella eligió para decir algo, por lo que tuve que fingir que me estiraba.

- Se ven tan inocentes ¿verdad?

- ¿Quiénes? -Respondí yo, confundido.

- Los muggles... míralos... ellos no tienen ni idea de...

- ¿Te refieres a... al Señor Tenebroso? -Ella asintió y permaneció mirando hacia el frente.

- Las cosas se ven tan mal... quisiera poder hacer algo.

Yo la miraba aturdido, sin saber que decir; entonces toqué levemente mi brazo izquierdo, donde la marca tenebrosa me había sido impuesta. Justo en ese momento descubrí el abismo que nos separaba... qué pensaría ella si supiera que andaba del brazo con nada menos que un mortífago... ahora éramos enemigos y ella lo ignoraba por completo. Entonces me pregunté qué es lo que haría si el momento de mostrar mi lealtad implicaba hacerle daño a ella... a ella que sin importarle nada había tratado de confortarme. Era preciso acabar esta amistad, o lo que fuera. Me libré suavemente de su mano y me puse de pie, sin mirarla.

- ¿Severus, qué ocurre? ¿Ya tienes que irte?

No quise decir nada más. Todo lo que quería era alejarme. Comencé a caminar lentamente, pero entonces la escuché decir:

- "Deja que te cuente algo sobre mi amada; por la noche, las estrellas brillan más intensas en sus ojos verdes; y su cabello arde con el fuego del alba..."

Me detuve en el acto, completamente anonadado... era algo que yo le había escrito cuando estábamos en cuarto... me parecía increíble que aún lo recordara; permanecí ahí de pie, mirando fijamente hacia el suelo; ella se acercó a mí y me habló:

- Tú lo escribiste, ¿verdad? Lo encontré en uno de mis libros, después de una clase.

- Fue hace mucho tiempo... cuando las cosas eran mucho más simples.. -Respondí aún sin mirarla. Habría preferido que ella nunca se enterara. Ni siquiera podía recordar cómo es que se me había ocurrido escribirle algo así, y mucho menos haberme atrevido a dárselo.

- Escucha, sé que no es el mejor momento para hablar de esto pero...

- ¿Pero qué? No me digas ahora que sientes algo por mí, porque eso es ridículo. -Respondí ásperamente. Lo estaba haciendo de nuevo, estaba desquitando mi frustración con ella.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te parece ridículo?

- ¡¿Pero es que no me ves?! Qué puedes encontrar de atractivo en alguien como yo. - Dije encarándola finalmente.

- ¡Y que importa! Qué importancia tiene el como te veas por fuera, cuando yo sé cómo eres por dentro.

- ¡NO LO SABES! No sabes nada sobre mí. Tal vez ahora pienses que necesito tu lástima, pero te aseguro que me las puedo arreglar yo solo. No necesito de ti y de tu compasión. ¡NO NECESITO DE NADIE!

Ella me miró con resentimiento y noté que algunas lágrimas comenzaban a salirle. Aparté la mirada rápidamente. Me sentía avergonzado.

- Por qué siempre haces esto... por qué alejas a la gente... todos necesitamos de alguien de vez en cuando. - Dijo ella en voz baja, enjugándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

- Comienza a hacerse tarde... será mejor que te vayas a tu casa. -Dije simplemente y me di la vuelta; me habría gustado pedirle una disculpa, pero entonces comprendí que era mucho mejor así... era mejor que nunca supiera que durante mucho tiempo, soñé con este momento... el momento en que supiera lo que sentía por ella... sin embargo, me parecía que eso había pasado mucho más de tres años atrás... era como si hubiese sido en otra vida; aún así me detuve de nuevo y dije en voz alta, pero sin voltear a verla, aunque ella continuaba observándome:

- No quiero despertar un día y descubrir que ya no te importo... no quiero sentirme abandonado... la única forma de no perder algo, es simplemente no tenerlo nunca.

No esperé su respuesta; seguí caminando por el parque, en busca de un lugar libre de gente, en el cual pudiera desaparecerme.


	6. Looking everywhere

Algún lugar al que pertenezca

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Harry Potter, ni de sus personajes, ni de nada de lo relacionado con los libros; todos los derechos son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. El título del fan-fic, así como los nombres de los capítulos, están inspirados en la canción "Somwhere I Belong" del grupo Linkin Park. Fuera de eso, la idea es 100 mía.

Advertencias: No hay ninguna; es un fan-fic apto para todo público. POV de Severus Snape.

Sinopsis: La vida de Severus Snape, contada desde su punto de vista.

**Capítulo VI. Looking everywhere**

"**Sólo para descubrir que no era como me lo había imaginado en mi mente."**

Amor… según Dumbledore, la magia más poderosa del mundo… jamás logré comprenderlo… jamás amé a nadie lo suficiente como para poder abrazarme a esa idea... lo más cercano a eso, fue lo que alguna vez llegué a sentir por… pero ella era un sueño imposible; no podría llamársele amor. Ni siquiera Lily estaba tan lejos de mí, como lo estaba ella. Es terrible, ahora que trato con todas mis fuerzas de recordarlo, me resulta difícil traer a mi mente ese momento… no pude evitarlo, tenía que sepultarlo en lo más profundo de mi memoria, y lo logré hasta tal punto, que ahora ya no puedo visualizarlo… todo lo que quedan son imágenes borrosas… como un sueño que nos impacta tanto, pero que al despertar nos es imposible reconstruir en su totalidad… creo que… si… fue…

… yo estaba en la mansión de los Malfoy, a petición específica de Lucius. Habían preparado algo importante, pero él prefería que yo me mantuviera al margen. Todo era parte de sus planes para tomar el poder; decía que sería mejor mantener un perfil bajo y así evitar que alguno de los dos pudiera ser señalado como mortífago; también era parte de lo que el Señor Tenebroso deseaba para mí. Quería a alguien que pudiera estar lo suficientemente "limpio" como para poder acercarse a Dumbledore y estar en posición de espiarlo.

Yo no puse objeción alguna; cualquier cosa era mejor que tener que participar en esas incursiones que hacían a casas de muggles… la verdad es que no tenía el valor suficiente como para realizar ese tipo de "trabajo". El caso fue que Lucius me pidió que permaneciera por unos días en su mansión, mientras él no estaba… supongo que puedo entender el por qué; debió pensar que yo no representaría ningún peligro para su esposa… quién iba a decirlo.

Esa noche, Narcisa había estado actuando un poco extraño; normalmente era muy fría y distante, pero ese día no la había visto en toda la tarde. Me encontraba algo aburrido; no había mucho que hacer, así que simplemente procuré entretenerme con algún libro. Lucius poseía una extensa colección de raros libros sobre magia obscura, algunos tan viejos que parecía que se desbaratarían en cualquier momento. Un viejo elfo doméstico se apareció indicándome que la cena estaba servida, así que pasé al comedor. Todo estaba dispuesto y Narcisa entró desde otro extremo de la habitación. Lucía tan nerviosa, que me pareció prudente decirle que no se preocupara por Lucius y que él volvería muy pronto. Ella no pareció tomar demasiado aprecio a mis palabras, pero no le di ninguna importancia. Jamás esperé que ella fuera amable; sabía cuál era su origen, así que no me sorprendía en lo más mínimo. Cenamos en silencio y ella llamó al elfo y le dio algunas instrucciones en voz baja.

Nos quedamos solos, mirándonos desde extremos opuestos de la mesa. Ella se puso de pie y yo hice lo mismo. Se me acercó y entonces logré distinguir que en su rostro había una expresión extraña; sus ojos parecían irritados, como si hubiese estado llorando. Me tomó del brazo y me condujo hasta el salón, donde ya nos esperaba una botella de vino, con un par de copas de fino cristal cortado.

Su actitud me desconcertaba cada vez más, pero no quería contrariarla, así que simplemente guardé silencio… ahora lo recuerdo con mayor claridad… había un gran piano en un extremo del salón… parecía muy fino… ella se acercó al piano y dijo:

- ¿Sabes tocar el piano? –dijo al tiempo que levantaba la tapa y jugueteaba con las teclas del instrumento

- No, señora, aunque conozco un encantamiento para que toque una melodía –Respondí en el acto y ella se sonrío ampliamente.

- No me llames así, me haces sentir como una anciana y apenas soy unos años mayor que tú.

- Es… una forma de respeto. –Dije algo titubeante y su sonrisa se prolongó aún más… se veía tan hermosa cuando sonreía.

- Sólo llámame Narcisa, por favor.- Repuso, alejándose del piano y caminando hacia un librero, entonces añadió: -Lucius sabe tocar el piano, pero no le gusta hacerlo. Yo no sé nada de música, pero creo que aquí hay algunas partituras. –Revisó en el librero y extrajo algunas hojas amarillentas. Yo me le acerqué un poco y ella tendió hacia mí las partituras; las revisé y encontré una que hizo que se me contrajera el estómago; se trataba de una melodía que a mi madre le gustaba mucho… fue ella quien me enseñó el encantamiento para hacer que el piano la tocara por sí solo. Cerré los ojos pensando por un momento en mi madre y luego sacudí la cabeza; iba a devolverle las partituras a Narcisa, pero entonces ella tomó la última que yo había estado revisando y leyó en voz alta:

- Claro de Luna… Bethoven… Lucius me dijo que a su abuelo le encantaba esta melodía y que solía decir que si el tal Bethoven hubiera sido un mago en vez de un músico, habría sido más grande que Merlin.

- ¿Y a usted le gusta esta melodía? –Pregunté algo nervioso, y luego repetí- Es decir… ¿a ti te gusta esta melodía?

- Nunca la he escuchado -respondió mirándome-, ¿tú puedes hacer que el piano la toque?

Asentí algo inseguro. Tomé la partitura y la coloqué en el piano; saqué mi varita e hice el encantamiento… casi puedo escuchar la melodía ahora mismo… me hacía pensar en mí… en mi propia soledad… jamás fui bueno para apreciar la música, pero cuando escuchaba esa melodía, algo en mi interior se agitaba… Narcisa se aproximó hacia la mesilla en donde estaba la botella de vino y se sirvió un poco más. Se sentó en un sillón y comenzó a escuchar la melodía; al menos eso era lo que yo pensaba, pero no podía estar seguro, ya que ella tenía la mirada extraviada, como si pensara en algo más. Yo me quedé sentado frente al piano, escuchando también… comenzaba a sentirme sumamente incómodo; la melodía terminó y todo quedó en silencio. Yo permanecí observando el piano y entonces escuché sus pasos acercándose a mí; levanté la mirada y de inmediato me encontré con su rostro tan cerca del mío que me sorprendió; me levanté de un salto, pero ella continuaba caminando hacia a mí:

- Severus… te amo… te deseo… hazme el amor… -Su voz sonaba tan rara, como si le perteneciera a alguien más; era algo completamente desconcertante. Caminaba hacia a mí con los brazos extendidos y por varios minutos perdí el control de mi mismo. Caminé hacia atrás hasta que me acorraló contra la pared, me abrazó y comenzó a besarme. Estaba aterrado, porque era algo que jamás me había sucedido; ella murmuraba palabras incomprensibles al tiempo que trataba de besarme… tardé varios minutos en comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, hasta que vi que en la mesa había un pequeño frasco vacío… no me avergüenza admitirlo ahora, pero en aquél entonces era la primera vez que me encontraba con una mujer en esas condiciones… podría haber permitido que las cosas continuaran, pero estaba seguro de que no quería que fuera de esa forma… ella difícilmente recordaría lo que había pasado y en cambio para mí, habría significado mucho más… como pude, logré convencerla de que me permitiera preparar una poción tranquilizante, para que pudiéramos pasarla mejor. Caminamos hasta la cocina y ahí encontré todos los ingredientes que necesitaba para crear el antídoto. Ella seguía abrazada de mí, acariciando mi pecho con suavidad, haciéndome muy difícil el concentrarme. Finalmente terminé y le ofrecí la bebida, diciéndole que la haría sentirse muy relajada y que así disfrutaríamos mucho más… se bebió el contenido del vaso de un trago y luego volvió a besarme apasionadamente… después de algunos segundos, se quedó completamente rígida y abrió los ojos sorprendida. Se separó de mí con brusquedad y comenzó a decir:

- No… -me sujetó por el cuello de la túnica y continuó- ¡No! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡¿POR QUÉ LO HICISTE?!

Yo la miraba sin saber que responderle, entonces ella comenzó a golpearme en el pecho con los puños cerrados, mientras continuaba repitiendo "¡NO!" La sujeté por las muñecas y traté de tranquilizarla, pero entonces se dejó caer al suelo llorando con desesperación. Me sentía muy contrariado, pero al mismo tiempo, me intrigaba conocer los motivos por los cuales alguien como ella, usaría un filtro amoroso en sí misma. Casi de inmediato comprendí que prefería no saberlo así que me encaminé hacia la salida, pero…

- ¡Severus, espera! No te vayas, por favor. ¡Déjame que te explique!

Yo no me detuve, sino que seguí caminando, hasta salir al comedor; escuché como se levantaba del suelo y caminaba apresuradamente. Finalmente me alcanzó cuando yo estaba ya en el pasillo rumbo a la salida. Me sujetó por el brazo y me habló titubeante.

- Lo lamento… lo lamento mucho… es sólo que…

- No hay necesidad de explicaciones, señora Malfoy… aquí no ha pasado nada… de hecho, creo que es mejor que me retire.

- Te equivocas, Severus. No es lo que parece, ¡Yo amo a mi esposo!

Me quedé inmóvil, escuchándola y por alguna razón, sus palabras me hicieron sentir furioso y humillado, así que le espeté:

- Beber un filtro amoroso y lanzarse a los brazos del primer hombre que se le pone enfrente, me parece una forma un tanto extraña de demostrar su amor… señora.

-Todo lo que trataba era de pagarle con la misma moneda. –Dijo ella en voz baja y entonces, lo comprendí. Era obvio que Narcisa estaba al tanto de las infidelidades de Lucius y después de tres años de matrimonio, había llegado a su límite de tolerancia. Sentí algo de pena por ella, pero por otro lado, me molestaba que hubiese pretendido valerse de mí…

- Escuche… yo no creo que…

- Por favor, déjate de formalismos… lo siento como una burla después de lo que pasó hace unos minutos. –Sonreí ligeramente, porque eso era precisamente lo que pretendía. Sacudí la cabeza y finalmente voltee a verla. Ya no había lagrimas en sus ojos, pero en su rostro desaliñado había una profunda tristeza que me hizo sentir culpable. La insté a volver al salón, hice que se sentara y le serví algo de vino en una copa limpia. Se lo ofrecí y entonces me senté en una silla, lejos de ella. Entonces le dije:

- Narcisa, lamento mucho lo que te ocurre, pero no creo que esta sea la mejor forma de resolver tu problema. ¿Se te ocurrió pensar en mí y en como me sentiría? Lo siento, pero Lucius es mi amigo y yo no podría consentir en que algo así sucediera.

- Por eso es que tenías que ser tú, Severus. Él confía en ti y…

- Y tú me estás pidiendo que traicione su confianza.

- Para eso era la pócima… -Dijo escuetamente.

- Por supuesto, si no eres dueña de tus actos, no hay mal… eso creíste, ¿no es cierto?

- Hace mucho que Lucius no se ocupa de mí… ya tiene mucho tiempo que ni siquiera me toca… ¡estoy tan harta de sus engaños y de su indiferencia!… solo estaba tratando de llamar su atención.

- Supongo que eso puedo entenderlo, lo que no entiendo es por qué yo… ¿por qué conmigo? Una mujer como tú podría haber escogido a cualquier otro… alguien que por lo menos le resultara atractivo.

- ¿Crees que esto es fácil para mí? ¿Piensas que lo hago por diversión? –Respondió airadamente, poniéndose de pie y caminando por la habitación.

- No iría tan lejos como para decir que esto sería divertido para ti, pero no puedo dejar de sentirme utilizado. ¿Crees acaso que no tengo sentimientos? Seguramente debes haber pensado que no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de tener una hermosa mujer para mí, considerando lo poco atractivo que soy. –Dije sin poder contenerme. Ella caminó hasta mí y se inclinó sujetándome por los hombros, hasta que su rostro quedó a un palmo del mío.

- No te elegí por eso… lo hice porque estaba segura de que no me rechazarías… más de una vez, cuando aún estábamos en la escuela, te sorprendí observándome…- Aparté la mirada y ella me soltó. Caminó unos pasos hacia atrás y entonces agregó: -Eras tú quien me enviaba rosas a mi habitación… cada vez que me sentía contrariada y triste por la falta de afecto que Lucius me mostraba, siempre hubo una rosa sobre mi cama, con una pequeña nota o algún verso… siempre firmado por "el Príncipe Mestizo"

Guardé silencio y procuré no mirarla. Sentía como si ella hubiese desnudado mi alma y me sentía completamente desamparado. No sabía que decirle, estaba desarmado. Tal vez hubiera bastado con negarlo y decirle que estaba en un error, pero no fui capaz de hacerlo, ella continuó:

- Nunca conservé las notas o los versos, porque no podía permitir que un… es decir, que alguien que no era de sangre limpia, estuviese mostrando interés por mí… especialmente porque yo estaba ya comprometida en matrimonio… -Se sentó en un silla y continuó, con mirada reminiscente-, recuerdo cuánto me envidiaban mis compañeras de clase; decían que no había partido mejor, que Lucius lo tenía todo… que era guapo, inteligente, rico y por si eso fuera poco, perteneciente a una legendaria familia de magos de sangre limpia… al principio, no fue tan malo… él tenía todo lo que una mujer como yo, criada en una familia como la mía, podría desear… supongo que lo único que lamento, es el no haber podido elegir por mí misma. Terminé la escuela, vino la boda y entonces mis verdaderos problemas comenzaron… creí que Lucius sería diferente una vez que estuviéramos casados, pero no fue así… el continuó siendo tan frío como cuando éramos novios… todo lo que yo quería era tenerlo a él a mi lado… yo lo amo, pero a él eso no le interesa… para él nuestro matrimonio no fue otra cosa que un magnífico negocio… uno que le permitió incrementar su fortuna y el renombre de su apellido.

Se puso de pie nuevamente y caminó hacia mí con paso firme, se sentó en suelo junto a mí y siguió hablando:

- Tú no eres como él, Severus… sé que no lo eres… yo desconozco los motivos por los que te convertiste en mortífago, pero de alguna manera, sé que no eres como los demás.

- ¿Lo dices porque no soy un mago de sangre limpia?

- Lo digo porque hay algo en tu interior que te empeñas en ocultar… esta misma noche, tú podrías haberme tomado… no habría sido culpa tuya…

- No hay acción sin consecuencia, Narcisa… lo habríamos lamentado… aún si tú no hubieses sido capaz de recordarlo cuando el efecto de la poción hubiese pasado, yo no habría podido olvidarlo… jamás has estado al alcance de mis posibilidades; tienes mucha razón, yo no soy como Lucius; soy todo lo opuesto a él… -Dije con tristeza y me puse de pie. Comencé a caminar hacia el dormitorio que ocupaba, sin atreverme a mirarla nuevamente; escuché entonces sus pasos apresurados hacia a mí y me quedé completamente quieto, se plantó frente a mí y me miró a los ojos… yo no pude contenerme por más tiempo, la estreché entre mis brazos y la besé… después de eso… sólo me quedan imágenes borrosas y sensaciones vagas… su piel tan suave y tersa, el olor de su cabello rubio… sus ojos azules, brillando en la oscuridad… la amé en ese momento… la amé con toda la fuerza de mi alma… lo lamentaría, sabía que tarde o temprano lo lamentaría, pero no pude detenerme…


	7. So what am I

Algún Lugar al que Pertenezca

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Harry Potter, ni de sus personajes, ni de nada de lo relacionado con los libros; todos los derechos son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. El título del fan-fic, así como los nombres de los capítulos, están inspirados en la canción "Somwhere I Belong" del grupo Linkin Park. Fuera de eso, la idea es 100 mía.

Advertencias: No hay ninguna; es un fan-fic apto para todo público. POV de Severus Snape.

Sinopsis: La vida de Severus Snape, contada desde su punto de vista.

**Capítulo VII. So what am I**

Que tengo más que negatividad, porque no puedo justificar la forma en que todos me miran.

…miedo… es extraño, mi vida ha llegado a su fin y no siento temor en lo absoluto; no obstante, estoy conciente de que toda mi vida tuve miedo… demasiado temeroso de estar solo; demasiado temeroso de fracasar; demasiado temeroso de no encajar en ninguna parte…

Nadie jamás supo en realidad lo temeroso que viví siempre… pero ahora ya no importa, porque no siento nada… de hecho no siento mi cuerpo ya… todo está oscuro y nebuloso. No me gusta esto… esta sensación de completo vacío… y aún así escucho esa especie de murmullo lejano… pero todavía me quedan mis recuerdos… aquello que creía haber perdido, es todo lo que me queda en este momento… no sé bien si permanecieron conmigo para acompañarme hasta el final, o si se quedaron para torturarme para toda la eternidad…

Es todo lo que tengo, así que seguiré recordando…

Los días que siguieron a aquella noche, no fueron nada sencillos. Procuraba estar lejos de Lucius tanto como podía e hice uso de mis habilidades en oclumancia para evitar que él llegara siquiera a sospechar lo que había ocurrido; por su parte, Narcisa volvió a mostrarse distante conmigo, aún si nos encontrábamos solos. Por fuera, ambos actuábamos como si nada hubiera sucedido, pero sé muy bien, que algo cambió en su interior... o eso era lo que yo quería creer. Nunca se lo pregunté; jamás tuve el valor de volver a hacer mención del tema... si no hubiera sentido tanto temor de ser descubierto, le habría dicho lo mucho que había significado para mí esa sola noche... aunque tal vez no fuese esa la razón por la que nunca más le hablé de ello; tal vez de lo que tenía miedo era de que para ella no hubiese significado nada… qué más da, era demasiado orgullos en aquél entonces para admitirlo, así que hice lo único que podía hacer: sepulté ese recuerdo tan profundamente que durante mucho tiempo llegué a preguntarme si en verdad había sucedido o si había sido producto de mi imaginación.

Decidí entonces que no me importaba. Preferí engañarme a mí mismo y convencerme de que lo que había sucedido no había significado nada para mí tampoco… A partir de ese momento, cambié por completo. No iba a ser más el miedoso y sentimental que había sido hasta entonces. Me prometí a mí mismo que a partir de entonces, Severus Snape se preocuparía por una sola persona: Severus Snape.

Me hice a la tarea de convertirme en el mejor y más fiel mortífago de todos. Incluso, me propuse superar a Lucius. Me volvería indispensable para el Señor Tenebroso y todos los demás no tendrían otra opción que respetarme. Haría lo que fuera, incluso participar en esos ataques que preparaban contra cualquiera que se atreviera a levantar su voz contra el Señor Tenebroso o sus seguidores. No obstante, tampoco tenía planeado en convertirme en un asesino. Yo no creí jamás en esa basura de la pureza de la sangre, ni en la superioridad de los magos y brujas sobre los muggles; obviamente, nunca permití que nadie se enterara de ello, pero ya que no había encontrado ninguna dificultad en convencer a todos los demás mortífagos de que no era diferente de ellos, todo lo que había que hacer era actuar con inteligencia y de esta forma no tendría la necesidad de matar a nadie y mucho menos de que me mataran a mí o que me arrestaran. Sin darme cuenta, me paré justo a la mitad del camino; no imaginé jamás que esa sería mi perdición…

Presencié con indiferencia, cómo brujas, magos y muggles eran torturados y asesinados… no me enorgullezco de ello… no tengo justificación alguna para lo que hice… o mejor dicho, para lo que no hice… a algunas de esas personas las conocía, pero siempre busqué una excusa para convencerme de que se lo merecían… algunos de ellos se reían de mí cuando estábamos en la escuela; se divertían a costa mía cuando Potter y sus amigos me hacían bromas y me ridiculizaban… ellos jamás hicieron nada por evitarlo, así que yo tampoco hice nada para evitar que murieran… no puedo creer lo increíblemente crueles y egoístas que suenan mis palabras… me hacen sentir asco de mí mismo.

Tardé mucho tiempo en admitir el error en el que había caído; tardé demasiado en darme cuenta de que me había olvidado por completo de la promesa que le había hecho a mi madre. Tuvieron que suceder cosas extraordinarias para que yo lograra aceptar la horrible verdad que me negaba a creer: me había convertido en un ser vil y abyecto.

Recuerdo perfectamente el momento en que comencé a cuestionarme sobre lo que estaba haciendo… era una misión muy especial, tanto que incluso el señor Tenebroso se presentaría ahí, en cuanto nos hiciéramos cargo de cualquier persona que habitara la casa, exceptuando la dueña: Dorcas Meadowes… tiempo después supe que ella había formado parte de la Orden del Fénix original y también hasta mucho después supe cual había sido la razón por la que el Señor Tenebroso… ¿por qué continúo llamándolo de esa forma? Ya no hay motivo para preocuparse por él… a final de cuentas, ya estoy muerto, ya no hay forma alguna en la que él pueda hacerme daño… recuerdo lo empequeñecido que me sentía cada vez que estaba ante su presencia; por eso procuraba esmerarme en que no pudiera penetrar mi mente… ocultar mis emociones no fue tan difícil, particularmente cuando se está acostumbrado a reprimirse… en aquella ocasión, tuve que hacer uso de todo mi autocontrol.

Para cuando… Voldemort llegó, todos los habitantes de la casa ya habían sido asesinados y Dorcas había sido conducida a una de las habitaciones del piso superior; fue ahí donde él habló con ella. Nos ordenó permanecer atentos para evitar alguna sorpresa. En aquella ocasión, sólo estábamos Evan Rosier, Wilkes, Avery y yo. Para mi fortuna, no tuve que matar a nadie aquella vez, pero comenzaba a pensar que tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo… me preguntaba qué podría haber de interesante en aquél lugar, que incluso hizo venir al mismo Lord Voldemort. Transcurrieron varias horas, durante las que no escuchábamos otra cosa que los gritos de dolor de ella. De un momento a otro, los gritos cesaron y asumimos que él finalmente había conseguido lo que estaba buscando. Miramos expectantes hacia la escalera, esperando el momento en el que él apareciera, pero entonces la puerta principal se abrió con una fuerte explosión que nos lanzó contra las paredes de la habitación. Eran aurores, Gideon y Fabian Pruett, Alastor Moody y detrás de ellos, Potter, Lupin y Black…

Comencé a arrastrarme por el suelo, mientras llovían maldiciones por todas partes; trataba de ocultarme lo suficiente como para poder atacar con mayor comodidad; desde donde estaba, logré ver a mis compañeros escabulléndose por las escaleras, hacia el piso superior, pero yo no lograría hacerlo ya que había muebles y objetos caídos en el suelo, que me obstruían el paso.

A base de maldiciones logré llegar hasta una puerta debajo de las escaleras, la cual sabía que conducía la sótano, ya que habíamos registrado la casa completa, varias horas antes. Me deslicé a toda prisa y antes de cerrar la puerta tras de mí, noté como uno de nuestros atacantes corría en esa dirección. No supe de quién se trataba hasta que abrió la puerta de golpe e hizo luz con su propia varita... se trataba de James Potter... yo lo observé durante algunos minutos, mientras él trataba de escudriñar el oscuro sótano, buscándome... ¡imbécil! entró completamente solo al sótano; yo estaba ahí, oculto en las sombras, esperando el momento en que pudiera lanzarle una maldición... nada me habría hecho más feliz que él me viera... que supiera quién era yo y lo fácil que lo había derrotado; él descendió unos escalones más, con la varita levantada... estaba tan cerca... sólo un poco más... de repente, la puerta se abrió de golpe y la luz penetró, encegueciéndome; Potter se dio la vuelta de inmediato, dirigiendo su varita hacia la persona que acababa de entrar. Comprendí que, fuera quien fuera, arruinaría mi oportunidad de darle su merecido a Potter, así que, abandonando cualquier precaución, salí de mi escondite y le lancé una maldición por la espalda...

- ¡¡¡JAMES, CUIDADO ATRÁS!!!

Una voz aterrorizada gritó en medio de la oscuridad, al tiempo que un chorro de luz roja salía de mi varita; Potter se dio la vuelta y se arrojó al suelo, pero no lo suficientemente rápido, ya que la maldición lo alcanzó en un hombro, haciéndole perder la varita.

Levanté mi varita hacia la persona que había interrumpido mi momento de venganza, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, me sentí lanzado hacia el suelo, y mi varita había resbalado de mis dedos; no alcanzaba a ver nada desde el lugar en donde había caído, pero si lograba escuchar... y lo que oí me paralizó aún más de lo que el hechizo que me habían lanzado podría haber hecho...

-¡James¿Estás bien?

- ¡Lily¿Qué haces aquí? Es demasiado peligroso.

- Después te explico, debemos salir de aquí ahora mismo... él está aquí.

Yo hacía un esfuerzo por ponerme de pie y por alcanzar mi varita, pero no conseguía hacerlo; el hechizo había sido muy fuerte y yo no podía moverme un milímetro; necesariamente tendría que esperar a que los efectos desaparecieran o que alguno de mis compañeros me liberara. Logré escuchar como ambos se alejaban, subiendo las escaleras lentamente y me sentí extrañamente vacío... ella había venido a ayudarlo... ella estaba con él... así que no había sido tan sólo un rumor el que había oído... ellos ahora estaban casados y estaban combatiendo contra nosotros.

Me pregunté entonces si habría habido alguna diferencia... si en vez de rechazarla en aquella ocasión, cuando salimos juntos a caminar... cuando ella se sujetó a mi brazo y fue tan compasiva y amable conmigo...qué habría sido de mí, si ella se hubiera quedado a mi lado...

A base de resistirme a la maldición impedimenta, logré moverme un poco, hasta alcanzar mi varita y realizar la contramaldición. Me puse de pie tan pronto como pude y me dirigí hacia la puerta del sótano; la abrí con cautela, pero no logré ver gran cosa. La casa estaba en semipenubras, debido al polvo que se había levantado, perteneciente a techos y paredes que se habían caído por las maldiciones que habían rebotado en ellos.

Avancé lentamente hasta llegar cerca del salón principal y entonces logré ver a Black inconsciente, tirado en el suelo, a los Pruett a su lado, y a Lupin y Potter, mirando angustiados hacia lo alto de la escalera. Evan me hizo una seña para que me acercara; todos estaban apuntando sus varitas hacia ellos, así que hice lo mismo. Miré de reojo hacia lo alto de la escalera y por un breve segundo estuve a punto de soltar mi varita por la impresión: Voldemort estaba ahí y a su lado, Lily se encontraba atada y flotaba en el aire, sin moverse... iba a torturarla... iba a divertirse con ella y posiblemente, con cada uno de los que estaban ahí... después los mataría uno por uno... lo había visto hacerlo antes, pero nunca antes había experimentado esa sensación de nausea y aversión que me invadía en ese mismo instante.

No quería que la lastimara, aún así, no podía entender el por qué... ellos eran nuestros enemigos... ellos se interponían a nuestros planes... pero esa no era razón para que ella sufriera... los nervios comenzaron a traicionarme; lo supe por el sudor en mi cara y en mis manos... mi mente estaba clara: ellos eran nuestros enemigos y morirían por ello; aún así, en mi pecho, una sensación extraña me invadía... era como si algo en mi interior hiciera presión hacia fuera, queriendo atravesarme... apreté los dientes y sujeté la varita con más fuerza, pero yo mismo sentía como temblaba... fue entonces cuando algo inesperado sucedió. Una nueva explosión de luz se hizo presente y todos fuimos obligados a cubrirnos los ojos. Cuando logré abrirlos, la figura imponente de Albus Dumbledore, se encontraba en medio de la habitación, apuntando hacia Voldemort. Él liberó a Lily y no pude creer lo increíblemente relajado que me sentí en cuanto lo hizo; sin una palabra más, sin que hubiera tiempo para lanzar otro hechizo, Voldemort desapareció y todos le imitamos...

Pasamos varias horas en el cuartel general, esperando a que Voldemort diera alguna instrucción. Se había encerrado en una de las habitaciones de la vieja y ruinosa fortaleza medieval de la cual nos habíamos adueñado. Algunos de los mortífagos comentaban los recientes acontecimientos y discutían entre ellos acerca de Dumbledore y lo que, desde entonces, conocimos como la Orden del Fénix. Yo no podía prestar atención, me encontraba demasiado distraído. En mi mente no había otra cosa que Lily… ella había ido hasta ahí, tan sólo para ayudar a Potter… su esposo… fue como volver en el tiempo; recordaba como había sido nuestro último año en Hogwarts. Asumí que había sido gracias a ella, que Potter y sus amigos habían desistido de hacerme blanco de sus burlas; yo tenía cosas más importantes en la cabeza en aquél entonces. Para mí, todos ellos no eran más que un montón de chiquillos que no tenían ni la menor idea de lo que yo estaba enfrentando...

… aún así… aún así, sentía una envidia insoportable de Potter… el solo verlo caminar por los terrenos, tomando a Lily de la mano, me ponía enfermo. Me parecía injusto que algunas personas tuvieran toda la suerte del mundo… lo odiaba en verdad y eran justamente esos momentos en los que me alegraba de la marca tenebrosa que llevaba grabada en el antebrazo… me gustaba imaginarme lo que pasaría el día en que nos encontráramos él y yo cara a cara… le haría pagar por todas su humillaciones; sería yo el que lo humillaría a él... lo haría arrastrarse por el suelo como el gusano que era y le causaría tanto dolor que me rogaría para que acabara con él… tal pareciera que nos pasamos la vida entera haciendo planes… planes que jamás llevamos a cabo… ese día había tenido a James Potter a mi merced y entonces apareció ella… ella quién alguna vez caminó sujetándose a mi brazo… ella a quién le componía versos que luego rompía en pedazos para que no se enterara de lo mucho que me gustaba… ella que poseía un corazón tan grande, que pasaba por alto los más claros y evidentes defectos de las demás personas... especialmente los míos.

Salí de mi ensimismamiento al notar que todos habían guardado silencio repentinamente: Voldemort había dejado finalmente su encierro y se abría paso entre sus seguidores. Todos nos arrodillamos en el suelo y entonces sentí como se paró muy cerca de mí. Luché por poner mi mente en blanco, pero me costaba trabajo no pensar en lo que había sucedido horas atrás. Él posó su mano sobre mi hombro y se inclinó un poco para hablarme al oído. "Ven conmigo... tengo una misión muy especial para ti". Dicho esto, se incorporó y volvió sobre sus pasos hasta la habitación de la cual había salido y volvió a entrar en esta, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Yo miré a los demás, confundido y aterrado... todos me miraban como si creyeran que mi fin había llegado. Me puse de pie y armándome de un valor que en realidad no sentía, encaminé mis pasos hacia la puerta por la que Voldemort había desaparecido; posé la mano sobre el picaporte, pero no lo giré; miré hacia un lado y capté la mirada de Lucius. Él asintió levemente y me hizo sentir algo más confiado. Respiré profundo y finalmente penetré en la habitación, con la mente en blanco, pero con el corazón latiendo con fuerza contra mi pecho... de una forma u otra lo sabía... ese sería el momento que marcaría mi destino.


	8. Nothing to gain

**Capítulo VIII. Nothing to gain**

"…Vacío y solo y la culpa es sólo mía y la culpa es sólo mía."

- ¿Pero es que esta herida no cerrará jamás?  
- Al menos hemos logrado estabilizarlo…  
- Sigo sin entender cómo diablos se hirió de esta forma.  
- Supongo que sólo lo sabremos hasta que despierte… digo, si es que despierta…

… ¿qué…?… ¿qué ha sido eso? ¿hay alguien más aquí…?

No tiene ninguna importancia… esas voces no pueden estarse refiriendo a mí… yo ya debo estar muerto…

Meses después de aquél primer encuentro con la Orden del Fénix, hubo varios más; pero yo ya no estuve presente en ninguno de ellos. Ahora yo tenía una misión que requería estar completamente fuera de acción… no podía arriesgarme a ser señalado como mortifago, ya que tenía un fin mucho más importante: sería yo quien espiaría a Dumbledore. Era una decisión hasta cierto punto sencilla para Voldemort; él sabía de mis habilidades y conocimientos en artes obscuras y pensó también que Dumbledore podría desarrollar cierto grado de empatía hacia mí, por el hecho de que sabía que mi madre había muerto y que él conocía las circunstancias en que había sucedido… sí que lo tenía pensado todo… yo hice mi mejor esfuerzo, con la única intención de no contrariarlo; para aquél entonces, ya me encontraba bastante confundido y no tan seguro de lo que estaba haciendo. El solo pensar que pudiera llegar a toparme con Lily, me producía una gran ansiedad. Yo no quería hacerle daño, pero tampoco quería morir…

No fue un camino tan difícil de escoger, aunque ahora que lo pienso mejor, tal parece que más bien me dejé arrastrar por ese sendero… yo ya no pensaba las cosas; ya no me preocupaba por el pasado o el futuro, tan solo esperaba, observaba y actuaba en consecuencia… oportunista… así me llamarían algunos… yo solo quería seguir con vida…

Aquella noche lluviosa, se había cumplido mi tiempo para lograr acercarme a Dumbledore. Convenientemente, el profesor de defensa contra las artes obscuras había "desaparecido" y el puesto se había quedado vacante casi a principios del año escolar; era el momento en que debía pedirle a Dumbledore que me permitiera ocupar ese puesto. Pasé varios días tratando de que me diera una cita pero fuera porque supiera lo que pretendía o simplemente por cuestión de suerte, no lograba encontrarme con él. Aquella era mi última oportunidad; creía que no lograría hablar con él esa misma noche y me angustiaba el pensar lo que Voldemort me haría si no conseguía entrevistarme con Dumbledore. Finalmente logré descubrir en donde se encontraba, así que me dirigí hacia el bar Cabeza de Puerco, decidido a hablar con él a como diera lugar. Llegué justo en el momento en que él subía por las escaleras; me aproximé al barman y le pregunté si sabía si Dumbledore demoraría mucho en bajar; él me respondió que no lo sabía y que aunque lo supiera él no iba a informarle a cualquiera sobre lo que Dumbledore hacía o dejaba de hacer... el buen Aberforth... todo lo contrario a su hermano... jamás simpatizamos. Pedí una copa y permanecí en la barra esperando a que Dumbledore volviera, pero el tiempo parecía arrastrarse y yo comenzaba a desesperarme. Aberforth se distrajo y yo aproveché la oportunidad para escabullirme por la escalera. Me acerqué a cada puerta para tratar de encontrar a Dumbledore y tras escuchar en unas tres puertas, finalmente capté su voz, despidiéndose; fue cuando lo más sorprendente e inimaginable sucedió… escuché esa profecía que hablaba de la caída del Señor Tenebroso y me quedé en tal estado de shock que a penas fui conciente cuando Aberforth me sujetó por el hombro y me zarandeó fuertemente, al tiempo que vociferaba, reclamándome el haber estado escuchando detrás de la puerta. Yo trataba de explicarle que todo lo que pretendía era hablar con Dumbledore, pero él se negó a escucharme y me arrojó por la fuerza, fuera del bar.

Me sentí muy humillado y al mismo tiempo, consternado. Desaparecí de Hogsmeade, para aparecerme en mi casa y una vez ahí, durante un buen rato no hice otra cosa más que darle vueltas al asunto hasta que las cosas comenzaron a tomar forma. Esta era la clase de información que Lucius había estado esperando escuchar desde hacía mucho tiempo… la caída del Señor Tenebroso… ¿y luego qué? ¿Quién tomaría ventaja de esto? Seguro Dumbledore haría hasta lo imposible para que esa profecía se cumpliera... me daba cuenta de que la información que poseía podría cambiar drásticamente las cosas… nadie era poseedor de un secreto tan extraordinario… en ese momento me sentí el mago más poderoso sobre la tierra. Por un momento, un maravilloso momento, sentí una fuerza formidable que me invadía… poseía una información invaluable y era el único mortífago que se la proporcionaría al Señor Tenebroso… él me recompensaría… yo sería su más fiel y apreciado mortífago, sería su mano derecha… qué estúpido fui… aún ahora, después de todo el tiempo que ha transcurrido, me cuesta trabajo aceptar lo equivocado que estaba...

Muchos días transcurrieron tras aquél en que fui hasta Voldemort y le conté de lo que había escuchado. Su reacción había sido bastante peculiar. Se había retraído por completo y no salía de sus habitaciones; era como si todo lo demás hubiese pasado a segundo plano… imagino que debía estar pensando la mejor forma de atacar el problema; no querría mostrar ningún símbolo de debilidad, pero era un hecho que la profecía representaba una amenaza inesperada… creía que sólo Dumbledore se interponía en sus planes, y ahora comprendía que habría alguien más.

Aquella tarde llegué en el momento en que Voldemort se encontraba reunido con sus más cercanos seguidores; esto nos excluía a la gran mayoría de nosotros, ya que había sido especialmente selectivo al escogerlos; todos eran sangre-limpia y la mayoría, eran parientes cercanos de sus primeros seguidores… no obstante, ese día sería diferente… ese día yo había sido convocado para estar con todos ellos al mismo tiempo, participando activamente en los planes del Señor Tenebroso… esa había sido mi recompensa por la información que le había proporcionado.

Entré en la habitación en semipenumbras y con cierta inseguridad tomé asiento en una silla desocupada en uno de los extremos más alejados del centro de la mesa y observé tan discretamente como pude a la concurrencia… ahí estaba Igor Karkarov fanfarroneando acerca de que alguna vez había conocido a Grindenwald, cuando estaba en la cúspide de su poder, aunque nunca desaprovechaba la oportunidad de hacer notar las grandes fallas de aquél viejo y ahora derrotado mago tenebroso, minimizándolo al ponerlo en comparación con Lord Voldemort… vaya que era un imbécil adulador: del otro lado de la mesa, había dos que incluso eran más jóvenes que yo; uno rubio y muy blanco, se trataba del fanático de Barty Crouch hijo, un demente como no conocí en mi vida. Junto a él, cruzado de brazos y con una expresión distante, estaba Regulus Black; altanero y desagradable igual que su hermano mayor, aunque diametralmente opuestos en cuanto a su forma de pensar. Vi a Rodolfus Lestrange, recargado en la mesa con una expresión sombría, mientras a su lado, su esposa Bellatrix permanecía sentada muy derecha, observando a los demás, como esperando un solo gesto de burla o cuestionamiento… todos lo sabíamos, pero nadie se atrevía siquiera a insinuarlo… sabíamos que Bellatrix Lestrange había aprendido algo más que artes obscuras durante el tiempo que pasaba a solas con el Señor Tenebroso; ella parecía complacida en hacerlo notar aún sin decir nada y Rodolfus se limitaba a hacerse el desentendido… probablemente no podía hacer otra cosa aunque lo hubiera querido.

Alexander Nott hablaba en voz baja con Lucius, en un extremo alejado de la habitación, cuando la puerta se abrió y miré rápidamente para ver entrar a Evan Rosier… decididamente, no podría decir que él y yo fuéramos amigos, pero siempre hubo una especie de entendimiento entre ambos… él parecía reconocer mis habilidades sin llegar al punto de alabarme, pero tampoco me veía como alguien en quién pudiera confiar. Se sentó en un sitio bastante alejado de mí, pero no me pasó por alto un leve asentimiento que hizo, a manera de saludo.

El silencio cayó como agua helada en cuanto Voldemort hizo su aparición; todos se acercaron a sus respectivos lugares y los que nos hallábamos sentados nos pusimos de pie, mientras él atravesaba la habitación, con paso sutil y calmado… en más de una ocasión llegué a ver su rostro descubierto y tal visión resultaba ser sumamente perturbadora; y no a causa de las múltiples marcas y cicatrices que se apreciaban a simple vista, sino a la escasa humanidad que emanaba de él… nos indicó que volviéramos a tomar asiento y así lo hicimos, permaneciendo en silencio hasta que él habló suavemente:

- Así que, ¿cuál fue el resultado de tu investigación, Evan?

Todos nos giramos hacia Evan y él se puso de pie de inmediato, al tiempo que sacaba de su túnica unos documentos que rápidamente descubrí que eran fotografías. Caminó con paso firme hasta Voldemort, dejando las fotografías justo frente a él.

- Nombres, -dijo Voldemort al tiempo que observaba las fotografías con atención. Evan respondió con algo de nerviosismo.  
- Esos son Alice y Frank Longbottom.  
- Aurores, ¿no es cierto?  
- Así es, maestro. Son miembros activos de la llamada "Orden del Fénix". –Dijo Lucius, aunque Voldemort no pareció escuchar, porque dejó la foto a un lado y revisó la siguiente, con expresión interesada. Me distraje por algunos minutos con ideas vagas sobre los Longbottom mientras Voldemort observaba en silencio la fotografía, pero entonces oí algo que captó toda mi atención:

- Esos son los Potter, maestro. –Dijo con cierta timidez, la voz de Evan y permanecí expectante.  
- Cuál es su estatus de sangre. –Preguntó Voldemort.  
- James Potter es un mago de sangre limpia, pero su esposa no… de hecho, es una asquerosa sangre-sucia,– respondió Lucius con desagrado y por algún motivo comencé a sentirme sumamente incómodo. No obstante, no era el único que parecía perturbado ante las palabras de Lucius. Régulus Black, se había inclinado sobre la mesa y observaba las fotografías con inquietud. Voldemort habló de nuevo:

- Sabes quiénes son, ¿no es así, Régulus?

El aludido levantó la vista de las fotografías y la angustia se reflejó en su rostro. No obstante, no apartó la mirada de Voldemort, mientras respondía:

- James Potter es amigo de mi hermano.  
- Entonces, lo más adecuado será convencer a tu hermano de que coopere con nosotros, ¿no lo crees, Régulus?  
- Sirius jamás lo aceptará… -Respondió Régulus con expresión sombría y un gesto cruel se instaló en el rostro de Voldemort.  
- Entonces tendrás que matarlo, -dijo él y Régulus lo observó con expresión aterrorizada, pero no respondió una sola palabra, bajó la vista por fin y así permaneció todo el tiempo. Parecía haber perdido cualquier interés en los planes que se discutían en ese lugar… yo concentré mi atención nuevamente hacia Voldemort y Lucius, quien hizo caso omiso del desvío en la conversación y retomó lo que consideró ser el principal problema:

- Debemos suponer, maestro, que es al hijo de los Potter a quién…  
- Precisamente Lucius. Es a él a quien quiero. Los vigilarán tan estrechamente como sea posible, lo mismo que a sus amigos más cercanos. Quiero conocer cada detalle de la vida tanto de los padres como de estos tres, -dijo al tiempo que señalaba la fotografía donde aparecían Black, Lupin y Pettigrew juntos.- Los vigilaremos sólo el tiempo necesario para allegarnos de información; luego matarán a los padres y me traerán al niño con vida.

Abrí la boca para protestar, pero mi cerebro se encontraba como adormilado. Sabía exactamente lo que quería decir, pero las palabras se negaban a abandonar mi boca. Mi nombre fue mencionado desde el centro de la mesa y yo me quedé paralizado por el pánico.

-¿Qué es lo que te molesta, Severus? ¿Acaso existe alguna otra información que hayas olvidado compartir conmigo? O es que tienes algún tipo de objeción.  
-Yo no… es decir… hay algo que… -no lograba concretar mi idea, la cual era perfectamente clara en mi mente, pero difícil de expresar con palabras; hice un esfuerzo desesperado por controlarme y finalmente logré decir: - es sólo que… Maestro, quisiera que le perdonara la vida a ella…

El silencio se volvió tan profundo que me pareció que mis oídos zumbaban. Yo mantenía mis dedos entrelazados para evitar que mis manos temblaran y fue ahí donde fijé la mirada. Él finalmente respondió:

- Asumo que te refieres a la madre del niño… la esposa de James Potter… la "sangre-sucia"… es una petición muy extraña, Severus. Supongo que tendrás la cortesía de decirme, a qué se debe tanto interés.

- Bueno yo.., -por mi mente se agolparon imágenes de Lily... no de la Lily que había visto recientemente, al lado de James Potter, su esposa… la madre de su hijo… sino de la Lily que había conocido en la escuela… aquella que alguna vez tendió su mano hacia mí y que fue compasiva y tierna conmigo, cuando yo más lo necesitaba… pero no podía decirle eso a Voldemort... no podía demostrar semejante debilidad ni ante él ni ante los demás… noté con un sobresalto que todos me observaban y que mi silencio había sido excesivamente largo; como pude me rehice y finalmente respondí: - …yo… quiero a esa mujer… es decir que…  
- ¿La deseas? –preguntó él, con gesto divertido y yo asentí firmemente. Esperaba que todos se rieran y que él me reprendiera, pero simplemente añadió: -Me has proporcionado información altamente valiosa, Severus… no tengo inconveniente alguno en perdonarle la vida a la madre, sí eso es lo que quieres; aunque yo esperaba que pedirías algún otro tipo de recompensa por tus servicios.

Nadie parecía atreverse a decir nada, pero todos me miraban con suma extrañeza. Capté la mirada de Lucius, quién parecía confundido, pero no ni siquiera él se atrevió a objetar… Voldemort retomó la palabra y todas las miradas se centraron en él nuevamente; por mi parte, yo no podía concentrarme en nada más. Todo lo que podía ver en mi mente era Lily y su encantadora sonrisa, Lily y su cabellera rojo oscuro, Lily y sus ojos verdes mirándome con tristeza cuando le pedí que se apartara de mí… pero ella estaría a salvo… ella no tendría que morir, después de todo… ella estaría bien y en algún momento, de alguna forma, yo me acercaría a ella y le ofrecería consuelo… sí… después de todo, tal vez podría ser… eso fue despreciable… sabía que era bajo, incluso para mí, que había llegado al punto de ver morir a personas inocentes sin hacer nada para evitarlo… sacudí la cabeza y volví de mi ensoñación justo en el momento en que Régulus Black se ponía de pie y salía de la habitación sin volver la vista atrás. Se le había dado la instrucción específica de contactar a su hermano y obligarlo de alguna manera a cooperar… eso no iba a pasar ni en un millón de años… supongo que esa fue la razón por la que no volvimos a verlo después de ese día… Voldemort debió matarlo cuando fracasó en utilizar a su hermano para llegar a los Potter… jamás lo supimos con seguridad.

Esa noche me aparecí en las afueras del pueblo y me encaminé hacia mi casa, abatido y exhausto. Las cosas no podían haber salido peor. Yo odiaba a James Potter, sin lugar a dudas, pero siempre creí que algún día tendría la oportunidad de derrotarlo por mis propios medios; también me sentía conflictuado ante la idea de que él estaba condenado a muerte, ya que, a pesar de lo mucho que lo odiaba, también estaba el hecho de que Lily lo amaba y que ella jamás me perdonaría el que yo supiese que su esposo y su hijo iban a ser asesinados y que no hiciera nada para evitarlo… de una forma u otra, yo saldría perdiendo.

Llegué hasta la puerta de mi casa y me disponía a entrar cuando escuché pasos detrás de mí. Me di la vuelta de inmediato con la varita levantada, pero una voz familiar me habló:

- "Los ojos de la serpiente…"  
- "…son verdes con la luz de la luna" –Respondí en el acto. Se trataba de Lucius; habíamos ideado esa contraseña entre nosotros para poder identificarnos. El se acercó con confianza y yo bajé la varita. Me di la vuelta para abrir la puerta y entonces entramos a mi casa. El se quitó la capa de viaje y yo hice lo propio. Lo invité a sentarse y él accedió. Parecía tenso, aunque se mostró cortés y calmado, mientras esperaba a que le sirviera un vaso de vino. Dio un par de sorbos y sin mayor preámbulo dijo:

- ¿Qué es lo que traes entre manos?  
- ¿A qué te refieres? –Respondí sentándome en una silla opuesta a él y sosteniendo un vaso de vino en la mano.  
- Sabes muy bien de lo que hablo; creí que teníamos un acuerdo sobre lo que ibas y lo que no ibas a decirle al Señor Tenebroso.  
- Y supongo que debería haber permitido que continuara torturándome cuando se enteró de que ni siquiera había sido capaz de hablar con Dumbledore. –Respondí con toda tranquilidad. Me había anticipado a este momento, mucho tiempo atrás y sabía exactamente lo que iba a responder.  
- ¡Por lo menos podrías haber ido conmigo primero! ¡Acaso no comprendes…!  
- Lo entiendo mejor de lo que piensas, Lucius. Y no veo cual es el problema. Él parece bastante asustado, no esperaba esta clase de amenaza.  
-Pero ahora está tomando todas las previsiones necesarias para evitar que esa profecía se cumpla. –Insistió Lucius con impaciencia.  
- Sabes, nunca fui muy bueno en adivinación, pero… ¿no te parece que podríamos aprovecharnos de todo esto? Es decir, ¡solo míralo! Está tan paranoico y preocupado que ni siquiera se inmutó ante la perspectiva de perdonarle la vida a una sangre-sucia. Nadie más conoce los detalles de la profecía, salvo él y yo. ¿No comprendes que lo tenemos en nuestras manos?  
- Querrás decir, que lo tienes en tus manos. – Dijo en voz baja y clavando sus ojos grises en mí.  
- Pero de qué hablas, tú sigues siendo su brazo derecho. Confía en ti como no confía en nadie más y en el estado en que se encuentra, me parece que no te será difícil manipularlo.  
- ¿Y pretendes hacerme creer que pensaste en todo esto, antes de contarle lo de la profecía?  
- Piensa lo que gustes, Lucius. Si crees que estoy en tu contra, tal vez deberías buscar la forma de matarme. –Respondí con un dejo de indiferencia que le hizo saber a Lucius que ya no tenía forma alguna de amedrentarme. Esta vez yo tenía la situación bajo mi control y él tendría que aceptar mis términos, le gustaran o no. Él guardó silencio y se concentró en beberse el vino que le quedaba en el vaso. Se puso de pie, tomó su capa e hizo ademán de irse. Entonces se detuvo con la mano apoyada en el picaporte de la puerta, se dio media vuelta y me miró fijamente. Entonces dijo:

- Por tu propio bien, espero que no estés pensando en traicionarme, Severus. No creas que no he notado esa especie de debilidad que tienes por las mujeres casadas.

Un ligero estremecimiento se apoderó de mí; él debió notarlo, porque sonrió con malicia, entonces añadió: -Sabes, se dice que no hay nada más peligroso que un animal salvaje herido... Deberías pensar bien tu próximo movimiento… no vaya a ser el último. -Dicho esto, salió por la puerta y desapareció en la inmensidad de la noche.

Me quedé sumamente intranquilo después de que Lucius se fuera de mi casa. Trataba de convencerme a mí mismo de que ese era el curso correcto de los acontecimientos y de que no habían podido suceder de otra forma. Pensaba que ese último comentario lo había hecho con la intención de obtener algún tipo de reacción de mi parte, ya que no estaba completamente seguro de lo que había sucedido entre Narcisa y yo… ella lo negaría, estaba seguro de ello; en realidad, no me preocupaba tanto por Lucius y sus sospechas. Tenía cosas más preocupantes en la cabeza en ese momento. Quería convencerme inútilmente de que Lily iba a estar bien y que, una vez muerto Potter y su hijo, yo lograría convencerla de que se quedara conmigo… me levanté del lugar donde había permanecido sentado desde que Lucius había partido y fui a mi habitación. Comencé a desvestirme y fijé mi mirada en el espejo; me sobresalté al descubrir que había algo mal ahí… no era capaz de decir que era, sólo que no me gustaba lo que veía… es como si todo rastro de humanidad hubiese huido de mi… en mis ojos la vida parecía haberse extinguido y ahora parecían dos abismos negros e insondables; mis labios curvados hacia abajo y mi seño fruncido en preocupación, le daban a mi rostro una expresión de… crueldad… ¿Qué había pasado conmigo? ¿En qué me había convertido? Esto no era lo que yo quería… nunca pretendí ser un mago tenebroso, fingía estar de acuerdo con las ideas de Lord Voldemort, pero sólo porque no quería que me marginaran… incluso hubo un tiempo en que soñaba con ser precisamente lo contrario… un auror… quería ser un auror, quería estar del lado de la justicia… ¿qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Quién era el responsable de todo esto?

Tenía las respuestas a esas preguntas, pero prefería ignorarlas. El fin justifica los medios, eso era lo que creía. Yo era un excelente mago; mucho mejor que otros que habían nacido en mejores familias y tenido mejores oportunidades… ¿qué importaba que algunos tuvieran que morir? ¿qué importaba lo que el Señor Tenebroso pensara hacer con un bebé indefenso y sus padres? Nada de eso significaba algo para mí… excepto que… excepto que sí me importaba… alguna vez, hubo algo que fue mucho más importante para mí que cualquier cosa, por eso fue que escogí este camino… es solo que lo había olvidado… entre esas personas, entre los mortífagos, estaba el responsable de la muerte de mi madre… yo juré encontrarlo y juré venganza… ¿qué es lo que había estado haciendo, todo este tiempo?

Me dejé caer abatido en el suelo de mi habitación y una sensación de profunda angustia y desesperación se apoderó de mí. Me sentía acorralado y completamente solo. No había una sola persona en el mundo en la que pudiera confiar. Quería parar, quería arreglar las cosas y sobre todo, no quería ser el causante de una muerte más… especialmente si se trataba de la muerte de ella… él no iba a perdonarla; ella nunca se quitaría de en medio, moriría antes de permitir que lastimaran a su hijo. ¡Tenía que evitarlo! Tenía que detenerlo de alguna forma, tenía que salvarla… No había sido capaz de hacer nada para evitar que mis padres murieran, pero esta vez sería diferente… Me levanté del suelo, apenas conciente de que tenía el rostro mojado por las lágrimas… se sentía bien poder llorar… era un alivio saber que aún era capaz de sentir algo. Me limpié la cara y me acosté en mi cama sin destenderla… después de todo, sí había alguien… alguien que sería capaz de ayudarme… incluso de entenderme… tal vez me matara en cuanto me viera… quién sabe… eso no me interesaba mucho en ese momento… valía la pena el riesgo.

Cerré los ojos y me sumergí en un sueño inquieto y poco profundo; cuando desperté, sólo una idea habitaba mi mente: tenía que hablar con Albus Dumbledore.


	9. I want to heal

**Capítulo IX. I want to heal,  
**  
Quiero sentir lo que pensé que nunca fue real.

Los días pasaban y el momento en que me reuniría con Dumbledore, se acercaba. Mientras tanto, procuraba permanecer a la expectativa, temiendo que en cualquier momento fuera anunciada la muerte de Lily y su familia… por algún motivo, ningún mortífago estaba dispuesto a informarme de nada; aparentemente, se sentían demasiado celosos por la confianza que el Señor Tenebroso había depositado en mí. No obstante, Evan Rosier estaba particularmente interesado en acercárseme; tal vez había decidido que era buena idea estar de mi lado, o pudiera ser que había recibido la instrucción de seguirme los pasos… todo lo que Voldemort tenía que hacer era decir algunas palabras vagas, y de inmediato comenzábamos a vigilarnos unos a otros. No me extrañaba, pero tampoco me beneficiaba en lo absoluto. No ahora que había tomado la decisión de abandonarlos… o al menos eso es lo que yo creía.

El lugar, fecha y hora en que me entrevistaría con Dumbledore, me fue anunciado mediante una carta que llegó por correo muggle. Las palabras eran claras y concisas y no tuve problemas para memorizarlas en el acto, así que quemé la carta y me dirigí entonces al lugar a donde se me había asignado esa misma noche. Por sugerencia de Lucius, Voldemort me había enviado junto con Evan, para que secuestráramos al hijo de los Longbottom. La idea era que se creara una especie de distracción, ya que desde un principio, él estaba interesado por el hijo de los Potter. No me hacía gracia tener que participar en esa misión, pero no tenía alternativa; tenía que continuar guardando las apariencias hasta que lograra hablar con Dumbledore.

Evan y yo nos encontramos en el lugar acordado y juntos nos encaminamos hasta una fábrica muggle, que había sido abandonada hacía varios años. Estaba en una zona lo bastante alejada de casas o carreteras principales, pero a tan sólo unos metros de una mansión ubicada en una colina, la cual era perfectamente visible desde la parte superior de la fábrica; o al menos lo era para nosotros, ya que debía tener protecciones mágicas para evitar que los muggles pudieran verla. Desde ahí, armados con un par de omniculares, observábamos todos los movimientos de los habitantes de la mansión.

Comenzaba a hacerse tarde y no había ningún rastro de los padres. Alrededor de las 2 de la mañana, el tedio comenzó a hacerse presente y Evan debió considerarlo como el mejor momento para tener una charla conmigo.

- Severus...  
- ¿Sí?  
- ¿Alguna vez te has cuestionado... el motivo por el que estás aquí?

Lo miré con cierta desconfianza; misma que no debió pasarle inadvertida, porque continuó hablando con nerviosismo, -lo que pasa es que... me preguntaba... cómo fue que alguien como tú decidió convertirse en mortífago.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de "alguien como yo"?  
- Bueno tu... bien, no eres... bueno, técnicamente no eres un sangre sucia, pero...  
- Evan, de qué rayos estás hablando. –Respondí yo, con un dejo de impaciencia, mientras permanecía con los omniculares pegados a la cara, aunque ya no vigilaba la casa de los Longbottom.  
- Verás, la mayoría de nosotros creemos que esto es lo correcto... tú sabes, la superioridad de los magos de sangre limpia, el dominio sobre los muggles... incluso si las medidas del Señor Tenebroso son algo ehmmm, digamos, extremas.

- ¿Y? Sigo sin entender cuál es tu punto, Evan.  
- Es que... yo sé quiénes eran tus padres y como murieron...y me parece extraño que siendo quien eres...  
-Y eso qué, a estas alturas ya todos deben saberlo. Tengo mis motivos, al igual que todos ustedes y mientras el Señor Tenebroso considere que son válidos, me da lo mismo lo que tú y todos los demás piensen-, respondí como para restarle importancia al asunto.  
- Y qué dirías si te dijera que tengo información sobe el responsable de su muerte.

Solté los omniculares, lo sujeté por el cuello de la túnica y le apunté con la varita. Él estaba muy sorprendido, probablemente no esperaba este tipo de reacción.

- ¡¿Qué es lo que sabes?!  
- ¡Tranquilo! En realidad no sé nada, ¡pero Malfoy sí!-, dijo él apresuradamente, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar algo más, el sonido de varias apariciones nos hizo guardar silencio; lo solté en el acto y ambos giramos la vista hacia la puerta la cual se abrió con un fuerte estallido. En ese instante nos ocultamos detrás de un montón de cajas, de espaldas a la puerta. Apenas alcanzábamos a ver algo y el pánico y la inexperiencia nos hicieron permanecer estáticos y sin saber qué hacer. Evan se me quedó mirando y pude ver el miedo en sus ojos. Entonces dijo con voz apenas audible:

- Nos tendieron una trampa…

Me asomé con cuidado por un lado de la caja que nos servía de refugio y logré distinguir claramente la figura de cinco aurores. A dos de ellos los conocía, uno era Rufus Scrimgeor y el otro era Alastor Moody. Los acompañaban otros dos aurores a quienes no conocía y al último lo recordaba vagamente de la escuela.

El lugar dónde nos encontrábamos era una especie de puente que cruzaba la bodega de un lado a otro, y que se encontraba a unos cinco metros del suelo. Eso nos permitía ver a los intrusos sin que ellos nos notaran, pero también nos hacía imposible escapar de ahí sin ser vistos. Seguramente ya habrían usado un hechizo que nos impediría desaparecernos y la única salida de la bodega se encontraba flanqueada por dos de ellos, mientras los otros tres se adentraban, con las varitas en alto, atentos a cualquier señal de nosotros.

Mi mente trabajaba a toda velocidad, tratando de pensar en una forma de escapar de ahí con vida y al mismo tiempo luchando por no permitir que el hecho de que en verdad nos habían tendido una trampa me distrajera.

- ¡Tienes que calmarte! ¡Debe haber alguna forma de salir de esta! -, dije a Evan en voz tan baja como pude tratando de tranquilizarlo, pero él no me escuchaba. Negaba con la cabeza y murmuraba palabras incomprensibles. Me miró a los ojos nuevamente y me dijo con un hilo de voz.  
- Yo no voy a terminar en Azkaban.  
- ¡No seas estúpido! ¡Nos matarán si los enfrentamos así como así! Tenemos que pensar en algo. –Le dije apremiante, pero seguía luchando conmigo, tratando de librarse de mí, mientras murmuraba rápida y furiosamente:  
- ¡No voy a terminar en Azkaban! ¡Primero muerto!

Un rayo de luz dio justo en una vieja caja de madera que ocultaba la cabeza de Evan y el estallido me obligó a soltarlo; el se arrojó hacia adelante, me lanzó una última mirada y entonces salió de su escondite, lanzando tantas maldiciones como pudo. Por un breve instante sentí el deseo de ayudarlo, pero fui incapaz de moverme; estaba paralizado por el miedo... todo sucedió demasiado rápido; en una fracción de segundos, la voz de Evan gritó "sectumsempra" y luego varios rayos de luz verde lo iluminaron todo, algunos rebotaron contra las paredes rompiendo las pocas ventanas que aún quedaban intactas… escuché un desgarrado grito de dolor, la risa triunfante de Evan, una voz que gritó "avada kedabra", un silencio casi absoluto y finalmente, el sonido que emite un cuerpo al estrellarse contra el suelo … no me atrevía a mirar; me quedé pasmado, recostado sobre el puente y bien oculto detrás de los restos de las cajas que me protegían, sujetando firmemente mi varita, pero apenas conciente de dónde estaba. Me latía el corazón, tan rápido y tan fuerte que me parecía increíble que no me delatara; podía sentir el sudor recorriéndome el rostro debajo de la máscara y mi propia respiración me parecía demasiado ruidosa para no ser escuchada… con la boca reseca, me armé de valor para darme la vuelta y tratar de atisbar entre el montón de madera y cajas destruidas que habían servido de escondite a Evan, tan solo unos momentos antes.

Tres aurores permanecían muy juntos, apuntando sus varitas en todas direcciones; uno más, se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo, sujetándose el rostro con ambas manos; abundantes chorros de sangre salían de entre sus dedos, mientras Scrimgeor trataba de detener la hemorragia, apuntándole con su varita. Finalmente se pusieron de pie aunque la sangre no se había detenido por completo. Otro de los aurores se acercó al herido y lo ayudó a tenerse en pie, mientras que Scrimgeor se acercaba al bulto inmóvil que era ahora Evan.

- Llevaré a Moody a San Mungo, revisen el lugar y procuren estar alerta; esta escoria, siempre viene en pares. –Dijo él ásperamente al tiempo que le daba un puntapié al cuerpo inerte de Evan. Apreté tanto la varita entre mis dedos, que creí que iba a romperla. Respiré profundamente, intentando mantenerme sereno. No conseguiría salir de ahí con vida, si no lograba dominarme. Observé la escena, pensando en la forma de escapar: entonces vi a Scrimgeor llevándose a Moody, hacia fuera de la bodega y traté de determinar qué tanto se alejaban para desaparecerse, pero entonces la voz de uno de los aurores, me hizo perder la concentración. Se había aproximado al cadáver de Evan y tras quitarle la máscara, exclamó:

- ¡Pero si es casi un niño! Oye, Grantt, ¿no lo conoces?

Grantt, quién continuaba mirando nervioso hacia todas partes, desvió su mirada hacia el cuerpo que yacía a los pies de su compañero y con voz débil respondió:

- Sí… se llama… se llamaba Evan Rosier… él estuvo conmigo en Hogwarts, sólo que él estaba en Slytherin. – Y dicho esto, alejó la mirada de inmediato mientras continuaba apuntando alternativamente hacia a un lado y hacia otro del almacén. Desde mi escondite, apenas distinguía una parte del rostro de Grantt. Se mordía el labio inferior y los músculos de su quijada estaban tensos. Por un leve lapso de tiempo, me di cuenta de que ambos estábamos pensando en lo mismo: "casi un niño… igual que yo…"

Agité la cabeza tratando de aclarar mis ideas y comprendí entonces que ese era el momento preciso. Scrimegeor regresaría en poco tiempo, y aunque ellos se encontraban distraídos, no tardarían en determinar en dónde me encontraba y seguro se sentían lo suficientemente confiados como para subir a buscarme. Lancé entonces un hechizo "levicorpus" al auror que examinaba el cuerpo de Evan y Grantt se asustó tanto que comenzó a lanzar maldiciones a diestra y siniestra. Su otro compañero le pedía calma pero Grantt no le escuchaba, la distracción creada funcionó perfectamente y el otro auror cayó al suelo víctima de la maldición "petrifucus totalus" que le lancé mientras trataba de cubrirse de los hechizos que Grantt lanzaba en todas direcciones. Una maldición "encarcerum" fue todo lo que necesité para detenerlo a él. Una vez inmovilizados los tres aurores, salí abiertamente de mi escondite y me apresuré a salir de la bodega... todo lo que pude hacer por Evan fue lanzarle una última mirada a su cuerpo inerte… no había tiempo… tuve que dejarlo atrás.

Me aparecí en una zona deshabitada, a varios kilómetros de mi casa y aguardé unos minutos, con la varita en alto, aún cuando sabía que no era posible que nadie me hubiera podido seguir. Una vez convencido, me encaminé lentamente hacia mi casa con la muerte de Evan pesándome en la conciencia como una losa… tras una caminata que pareció requerir de todas mis fuerzas llegué hasta la calle que daba a mi casa y una voz familiar me hizo detenerme en seco.

- ¡Severus!, -era Lucius, llevaba puesta la máscara pero conocía bien su voz. Me quedé petrificado al verlo y ni siquiera levanté la varita; él caminó lentamente hacia mí, observándome fijamente. Se quedó mirándome por algunos segundos sin decir nada más; era como si estuviera evaluándome, finalmente volvió a hablar: -¿… qué ocurre? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Yo no fui capaz de responderle en ese momento; sentía que si hablaba, comenzaría a gritar y a llorar como un chiquillo, así que simplemente me quedé ahí mirándolo. El pareció comprender lo alterado que estaba así que sólo me sujetó por el antebrazo y me condujo hasta mi propia casa.

Apenas fui conciente de lo que hacía; cuando me di cuenta, ya estábamos dentro, él cerraba la puerta y yo permanecía en medio de la habitación mirando hacia el suelo con la varita en la mano. Una vez que se convenció de que nadie nos espiaba, se bajó la capucha y se quitó la máscara. Yo lo imité aunque con cierta lentitud y en cuanto lo hice, todo el peso de lo que había ocurrido esa noche cayó sobre mí. Mi varita y la máscara resbalaron de mis dedos temblorosos y me cubrí la cara con las manos, tratando de ahogar el grito de desesperación que inexorablemente escapaba de mi garganta. Sentí la mano de Lucius en mi hombro y lo escuché decir:

- ¿Severus, qué fue lo que pasó?  
- Lo dejé morir… -, dije yo con las manos aún en el rostro.  
- ¿Hablas de Evan? Pero cómo…  
- Nos emboscaron… eran cinco aurores y… entramos en pánico, no supimos qué hacer… traté de evitarlo… lo juro, pero él no me escuchaba… todo lo que hacía era repetir que él no terminaría en Azkaban…  
- Tranquilízate… estas son cosas que pasan, es probable que no hubieras podido hacer nada.  
- Pero es que… -, me descubrí el rostro finalmente sin importarme que Lucius se diera cuenta de que estaba llorando; en ese preciso momento lo comprendí -…si estoy vivo, fue gracias a él… él los atacó primero e hirió a uno de ellos… de no ser por eso yo no…  
- ¡Severus, basta! – Dijo Lucius con firmeza, encarándome al fin. Me guió hasta un sillón y me obligó a sentarme. Entonces conjuró un vaso y una botella de vino; me sirvió un poco y me hizo beberlo. Me sentí un poco mejor y al verme algo más tranquilo, Lucius finalmente habló. –Escucha, Severus. Lo que sucedió esta noche no había forma de prevenirlo. No puedes hacerte responsable de la muerte de Evan; sin duda él debió arriesgarse demasiado. Desafortunadamente esto solo prueba que en realidad hay un espía entre nosotros, o de otra forma no podían saber que ustedes estaban ahí...

Lucius seguía hablando pero yo no le prestaba atención, el vino había servido para ayudarme a tranquilizarme y a ordenar mis ideas; ahora me preguntaba qué era lo que había estado haciendo Lucius rondando por mi casa; tampoco recordaba haberle dicho que Evan Rosier y yo estábamos trabajando juntos y más importante aún, acababa de recordar la conversación que Evan y yo estábamos teniendo justo antes de que los aurores llegaran… qué tanto sabría él… por qué estaba ahí diciéndome todas esas cosas… le lancé una mirada de soslayo y me sorprendió ver lo estudiados y controlados que eran sus movimientos… esto no era otra cosa que un teatro, montado exclusivamente para mí…antes de que él pudiera darme alguna otra recomendación o me reiterara una vez más que no había sido culpa mía, alcé la voz y dije con calma:

- Evan me dijo algo interesante justo antes de que los aurores llegaran.

Dije estas palabras sin mirar a Lucius, y esperé unos segundos para ver su reacción. Se quedó callado y me miró con expresión hermética. Después de varios segundos sus ojos se entrecerraron y una leve sonrisa se asomó en su rostro.

-¿Y qué fue eso tan interesante que te dijo? Aunque creo adivinarlo… fue algo sobre tus padres, ¿no es cierto? -, dijo él al tiempo que se acercaba al sitio donde había dejado caer la máscara y mi varita y las recogía. Por un momento pensé que me atacaría con mi propia varita pero simplemente las colocó en una mesa al fondo de la habitación, convenientemente lejos de mí. Yo seguía sus movimientos ya que me sentía seriamente desprotegido; aún cuando Lucius se sentó tranquilamente en una silla frente a mí.

Lo miré con detenimiento y él parecía tan tranquilo que me hacía dudar de lo que estaba a punto de decir:

- Él dijo que tú sabías algo sobre la muerte de mis padres.  
- ¿Y se te ha ocurrido pensar que de ser así, ya te lo habría dicho?  
- No lo sé Lucius… en realidad ya no estoy seguro de nada…  
- ¿Y crees entonces que le tendí una trampa a Evan, para que no te dijera nada de lo que según él yo sé? -, dijo él con una extraña sonrisa. Yo me puse de pie y comencé a caminar nervioso por la habitación. Él se puso de pie también y me encaró: - Escucha, Severus. Si lo que quieres es que sea honesto contigo, permíteme entonces contarte algo. Evan Rosier fue a verme hace unos días con un cuento inventado por su imaginación acerca de que yo había tenido algo que ver con la muerte de tus padres. Dime, si él estaba tan seguro, ¿por qué no te lo dijo abiertamente?  
- No lo sé… -, contesté con sinceridad.  
- Yo te diré la razón. Lo que Evan pretendía en realidad era extorsionarme. Pensó que podría sacar provecho, incluso me amenazó con contarte todo lo que según él había averiguado. Perdóname si no derramo lágrimas por su muerte, pero para mí él no era otra cosa que un mocoso bribón, con aires de grandeza. – Concluyó Lucius, con voz áspera. Se dirigió hacia la mesa en dónde había dejado mi varita y me la entregó. Yo se la recibí sin atinar a decir nada; sus palabras me confundían y aunque su historia era plausible, no me sentía satisfecho con su explicación…

… para cuando Lucius se marchó ya casi amanecía; me quedé ahí de pie en la habitación tanto tiempo que creí que nunca más sería capaz de moverme. Las cosas más desconcertantes habían sucedido esa noche y yo me sentía tan confundido y vacío que me quedé sin saber qué hacer. Más tarde, recibí una lechuza de parte de Lucius, dónde me indicaba la hora y el lugar en dónde se llevaría a cabo el funeral de Evan.


End file.
